


Through the Bifröst - A Wondrous New World

by Ragnild



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnild/pseuds/Ragnild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through no fault of his own, Loki Odinson finds his way into Wonderland. Now in the middle of a revolution, Loki must navigate his way through Wonderland in order to get back his boyfriend, Bruce Hart as the rebels plan to dethrone an usurper. Along with his companions Tony Stark, the Inventor, and the valiant knight Erik Selvig, Loki will meet the strangest people, encounter fearful creatures, and ultimately find love where he does not expect it.</p><p>For the Frostiron Big Bang 2014. Part 1 of 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Bifröst

**Through the Bifröst**

 

The sounds of bodies hitting the floor, feet scuffling and muffled grunts of those landing on the ground fill the air. He watches with a keen eye as the judoka practice the technique they have learned; the harai goshi, a hip sweep that throws the opponent on the floor. If handled a little too roughly, the uke – the one on the receiving end of the technique – will gasp or grunt a little in discomfort, but it makes them strong, he thinks. He watches for a moment longer before calling out: ”Mate, that is enough for today.”  He can feel his lips quirking up at the small sighs of relief that he can hear. Bruce, whom Loki spots at the back of the room, also looks relieved. “Not you, Mr. Banner,” Loki calls out, smirking ever so slightly when Bruce’s ears turn a little red at the tips. “I do believe it is time for your private lesson.”

 

Bruce ducks his head in a nod, the others leaving the room, laughing. “I don’t think I’ve quite got that uh, hari goshi, right?” he says, stepping closer to Loki. Loki laughs openly then, and Bruce must have seen him smirk and almost smile a few times during the class, though Loki tries to remain rather strict looking. Loki supposes Bruce knows him better than most though.

 

“Harai goshi,” Loki corrects, still smirking. He steps closer still, Bruce now in the correct position. Loki sweeps him off his feet quite literally, a muffled ‘oof’ reaches his ear and he lets himself drop onto Bruce without placing all his weight on the man. “You are quite bad at this,” Loki remarks, voice a great deal less steely than usual in his lessons. His face is quite close to Bruce’s, the man himself looking up at him in slight wonderment it seems, and Loki would not be able to say why. It isn’t even he that initiates the kiss, as he had thought he would, but Bruce pulls him in, kissing him rather fiercely. It makes his toes curl ever so slightly in delight.

 

He pulls back, slightly breathless, and grins down at the man beneath him. “You _are_ quite good at that though,” Loki tells him, and Bruce smiles up in that absolutely doofy way of his. It reminds him why he likes Bruce so much in the first place; the man is gentle but fierce, handsome and smart to boot. Loki is lucky to have someone like him walk into this dojo.

 

“I guess I’d better keep getting private lessons then,” Bruce retorts, making Loki laugh again. He crawls off of the other man and holds out his hand. A warm, dry hand slides into his waiting one and Loki pulls Bruce up, smiling. “I guess it’s time to go huh?” Bruce asks, though it’s not really a question and Loki knows it. He nods though, even if he does not really need to give an answer.

 

“Yes, I have to get to my mother’s; I promised them I would have dinner with them tonight. Are you ready for Sunday though? Brunch with the Odinsons is… an interesting affair,” and as he speaks he thinks of Thor, his adoptive brother, Odin and Frigga, his adoptive parents. He and Thor do not always get along, and he and Odin do not always see eye to eye, but Frigga, his mother, is the most amazing person that he knows, even if he will not say such a thing out loud. Bruce meeting her is quite important to him, and mother is curious, no doubt about that. There is a small smile playing around the other man’s mouth though, the warmth reaching his eyes, making Loki smile in turn.

 

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it actually. Your mother sounds really nice, and uh, your brother and dad seem quite… interesting, from what you’ve told me.” There is a sheepish grin, and Loki smirks at that. Yes, they do sound … interesting, he supposes; Bruce has heard more than enough stories about his family and most notably the males of the family and their disagreements. Odin is a rather influential politician, much to Loki’s chagrin, and he is in the public eye quite a bit. At least Odin has his private life semi shielded, leaving his family out of the crazier aspects of it where possible. Still, Loki has had his run ins with the paparazzi and sleazy tabloid journalists and it has made him cautious about his life and everybody in it, including Bruce. Bruce is very close to winning him over completely though, but Bruce doesn’t know that. Not yet.

 

“I will tell mother you said so,” Loki says, moving over to his belongings. “Come, let us leave so I may lock up. Odin does not like it when I am tardy, even if it is by accident.” Bruce nods, following him, and together they make their way outside. They part ways on the corner, Bruce heading towards the subway, and Loki about to hail a cab.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

Dinner is a silent affair, where Odin occasionally speaks, Thor answers him, and Loki replies when spoken to. His mother’s meals are always lovely; they look as though a chef has made them, and Mother takes pride in her cooking. Thor enjoys the act of eating rather than the food it seems though, and Odin… Well, Loki does not know. It is not unusual for their dinners to be like this though, but he hopes that Sunday’s brunch will be a little less quiet. Odin will be away on business however, and Thor will not be there either, instead opting to spend the weekend with his girlfriend, Sif.

 

Loki helps clean up after their food by doing the dishes as his mother dries them, Thor disappearing into the study with Odin to discuss god knows what. Mother does not speak, though Loki has seen her glancing at him. “He is looking forward to meeting you this Sunday,” he says then, breaking the silence. His mother smiles, making her look younger than her years.

 

“Is that so? I am curious to see what your Bruce is like… You never do keep them for long, and it is such a shame to get my hopes up when you speak of somebody, only to have them gone a week after I’ve seen them. Is it going to be the same with this young man, I wonder?” Loki makes a face at her, since he _knows_ she is right. He does not want to admit such a thing though.

 

“He is different,” Loki replies, quite certain of his answer. “Bruce is handsome, sweet, and smart. What more could I possibly want? I am fairly certain that you will like him, Mother; he is well mannered and actually has something interesting to say when you speak to him.” He is lost in thought for a moment then, thinking of their last date on which they had debated for ages on the most ridiculous topics and time had passed incredibly quickly. There is a noncommittal hum from the woman next to him, snapping him back to the present. “I suppose you will just have to see on Sunday then,” he replies archly, slightly affronted by his mother’s lack of trust. There is a rather pointed look from Mother, making Loki sigh in frustration. Indeed they will have to see what Sunday will be like.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

Sunday rolls around quickly. Bruce is to meet him any moment now here at his place. It is around ten o’clock, early enough to make it over to the Odinson residence for brunch. He is fussing over his clothes; a green shirt that matches his eyes, a pair of black jeans and casual chic shoes of a lightly patterned leather. This should suffice he thinks, just as the doorbell rings. He hurries over to the door, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear that has fallen out of its confines. He really should have it cut soon, it has gotten far too long to slick back and a ponytail is… well, he is not quite certain whether or not he likes it. Bruce seems to like it though, judging by the smile on the man’s face as Loki opens the door.

 

“Hey,” Bruce greets, smiling doofily again. “You look great.” The man steps inside and hands Loki a single red rose, though the bouquet of pink roses does not escape Loki’s notice and he raises an eyebrow at Bruce. “This is for you, and _these_ ,” he says, indicating the pink roses, “are for your mother. She likes roses doesn’t she?” He sounds slightly panicked now, and Loki laughs, taking the single red rose.

 

“Yes, she does like roses. She likes them very much in fact, and that pink is the perfect colour for her I would say. Now, let me put this away and we shall head off. I hope you are not too nervous.” He looks the other man over, approving of the purple shirt and brown jacket he is wearing over it. “You look very handsome today as well. I will be glad to take you over to Mother’s like this.” He winks, something that would seem out of character, but today somehow feels slightly surreal so he might as well.

 

The rose put away, he takes Bruce’s arm and leads him outside so they may take a cab. The drive to his parents’ townhouse does not take that long, perhaps twenty minutes, which is decent considering the traffic that is usually about. They chat quietly about inconsequential things, and Bruce is sweet enough to pay for the cab fare when they arrive. Wishing the cabbie a nice day, they head for the door and ring the bell.

 

It takes a moment before Mother opens the door. She looks absolutely lovely, though Loki cannot think of any time at which she was not impeccably dressed, and smiles at her. “Hello Mother,” he greets, kissing her on the cheek. They are ushered inside, and as the door closes Loki pulls Bruce close. “Mother, this is Bruce. Bruce, this is my mother; Frigga Odinson.” She spots the roses then and smiles at Bruce. Loki can see it is not quite a genuine smile then, but he is certain the other man will not be able to discern that.

 

“Hi,” Bruce says, looking rather sheepish. “I uh, I brought these for you. I hope roses are alright?” The roses are handed over and Mother is smiling a little more now. She must like Bruce being soft spoken and polite then. His last… conquest? That was more of a conquest he supposes, was not nearly as polite as Bruce and he was rather loud, both in bed and outside of it. Ah, that had been an interesting time, but Loki feels that Bruce is different and he can actually see himself staying with this man. Yes, he can definitely see it.

 

“Roses are absolutely fine,” mother reassures Bruce, bustling off to the kitchen with the flowers. “I’ll go and put these away. Why don’t you boys go and get comfortable? I will need about twenty minutes, and then we can eat. Loki should be able to entertain you.” Loki nods and leads his boyfriend, ah boyfriend, such a perfectly juvenile word but he honestly cannot think of a better description right now, to the living room.

 

He motions for Bruce to take a seat. “How about I fetch us something to drink? Mother will be a while still, and I would not mind some coffee to be honest.” He had not taken the time earlier to get any for himself, and he rather likes his morning coffee. Bruce seems to think it over for a moment but nods and smiles slightly nervously before looking around the room.

 

“Yeah, okay. That sounds good.” At that reply, Loki sets off to the kitchen himself, where mother is already busy cutting the flowers and arranging them in a vase. Odin’s rather particular about what he eats and about what he drinks. It means the Odinsons have a rather fancy coffee machine that Loki both loves and hates; the thing is a menace to operate, but the coffee it makes is absolutely excellent, and he ends up making them both a cappuccino, mother humming in the background as she works.

 

“Well, he does seem somewhat different from the others,” Mother says, just as Loki is steaming the milk for foam. “I am quite curious to see what he will be like when I speak with him a little more. At least this one seems to be less loud than that other one.” It is clear to him that she still does not believe that Bruce will be there well past a week after this meeting, but Loki supposes that he will just have to show her that that will be the case rather than saying it will be the case as she will not take his word anyway.

 

“Indeed. Take your time with the flowers, Mother. It would be a shame if they are not cut properly. We are in the living room, but should you have need for us, you can of course say so.” With that he takes the now finished drinks back to Bruce, who is surprised to see cappuccino rather than regular coffee and Loki smirks at him. “Odin likes his coffee fancy. These are probably the best beans you will have had in quite some time. I know you do not like strong coffee, so I added a bit more milk to yours, here.” He hands the other man his drink and sits down next to him on the sofa. “So, what are your impressions so far?”

 

“Your mother seems like a formidable lady,” Bruce says slowly, staring at his coffee for a moment. “The decoration in this place is really nice. It’s her work isn’t it?” He nods his head towards the direction and Loki smiles, nodding in affirmative. “Yeah, I thought so. She seems really nice, but of course I haven’t said more than ‘hello’ yet, so uh, I guess I’ll find out soon enough what she’s like, right?” They chat as they drink their coffee, and it is actually about half an hour later when Mother calls them to say brunch is ready. Clearly she has set the table while they were engaged in conversation. Loki would not have objected to helping, but he supposes mother would find such a thing being a bad hostess, so she wouldn’t in this situation.

 

Coffee finished, they head over to the dining area, the table laid out with rolls, croissants, Kaiser buns, jams, cheese, some meats, vanilla buttercream cupcakes, tea sandwiches, tea or coffee depending on what they like; mother prefers tea rather than coffee. Bruce might as well, but around Loki he often has coffee. There is also salad and mashed potato. Mother truly has gone out of her way, though that might be more her penchant for cooking rather than having Bruce over for a first time. “You have outdone yourself, Mother,” Loki tells her, absolutely impressed by the impeccable table before them. “You have enough food to feed an army, but then again, I suppose father might be hungry when he returns later today. Very smart of you to have made enough food.”

 

Mother beams at him a little, and Loki smiles at her. “This looks great, Mrs. Odinson,” Bruce chimes in, clearly surprised by the food as well. Loki had told him that she loves cooking, and that whatever mother puts on the table generally is excellent, but neither had expected this. Mother smiles just a little brighter at Bruce then and motions for them both to sit down.

 

“Well, you know how I like to cook,” she says tartly. “Take whatever you like, as you can see there is more than enough and I am very much intent on enjoying this Sunday morning.” Conversation starts flowing pleasantly then, the food a delicious distraction on the side. The weather is lovely, the sun streaming through the window as they sit and chat, Bruce slowly relaxing and mother ever so slightly warming up to Bruce as they talk. Loki is incredibly pleased to see this, though he does not comment on it. Not in front of Bruce anyway.

 

They chat amiably for another while before mother excuses herself. “You can leave the dishes; they will be cleaned up. Loki dear, do let yourself out. I have agreed to meet with an old friend of mine and I can’t be late for that. Brunch was enjoyable though, it was nice to meet you, Bruce,” mother says, smiles, kisses Loki on the cheek then and promptly sashays out of the room and down to the hall to fetch her coat. Loki laughs slightly, watching the woman go.

 

“Well, that was indeed enjoyable,” Loki says, turning to Bruce. The man is smiling and there’s an odd look to him that Loki cannot quite place. He leaves it be though, and they get their own things before heading back to his apartment, having agreed to spend the rest of the day together. Or at least, that is what the plan is… Bruce gets a text just as they are heading out of the door, and Loki does not think much of it; the man does have friends after all. Bruce suddenly looks at him though, his gaze intent and Loki almost has the urge to shuffle his feet a little.

 

“What would you think of meeting my parents?” Bruce asks, completely out of the blue and it startles him. His boyfriend’s parents? That is not something they had discussed before, at least not much. He also had not thought Bruce would wish to do something like that so fast, especially as he has just met Mother himself.

 

“Your family? …When would you want to do that?” he asks, carefully. He does not want to hurt Bruce’s feelings, but the man’s family, well that’s a rather big step surely. The ‘How about now?’ is not at all what he expects to hear after his previous question. “Now?” The shock must be evident in his voice, and Bruce nods, still looking intently at him. “I uh… No. No, I cannot do it. It is too fast. You only just met my mother!” Loki protests, feeling entirely uncomfortable. The other sighs, but nods.

 

“Yeah, alright. I understand. There’s something I want to give you though,” Bruce says then, Loki mutely nodding at his boyfriend’s words. Bruce pulls a small, round and metallic looking box from his pocket and hands it to him. He cannot discern any latch or other way of opening it though. He looks at Bruce, the question hanging in the air.

 

“There’s a hidden catch to it,” the other man explains and moves to stand behind Loki. His arms come up around him, Loki leaning in slightly as he cannot resist the warmth. Bruce’s clever fingers undo the hidden lock easily and Loki marvels at that for a moment before his eyes fall on what exactly is in the box. A ring. An exquisitely cut blue stone in a silver, or at least it looks like silver, setting that is decorated with smaller, white stones. It looks like it belongs in a winter scape really. “It’s been in my family for a very long time,” Bruce says, looking at the ring now rather than at Loki. “Do you like it?”

 

“A ring… You can’t give me a ring. I can’t accept it, it’s too soon,” Loki says, panicking slightly now and feeling as though he is definitely insulting Bruc. “A ring means something, Bruce. You can’t just give me this… not now.” Loki closes the box and shoves it back at Bruce. The man looks distraught, to say the least, but he nods somewhat resignedly.

 

“Alright. I thought we uh, we were further than that, but I guess we were wrong. I really do care for you Loki,” he says, looking slightly sad now. “Look, something’s come up and I have to go for today. I’ll see you later okay?” He pulls Loki in for a quick kiss and heads out the door, leaving Loki standing there, slightly dazed. Suddenly he doesn’t really feel like going home anymore and sulking in the living room sounds like a far better idea.

 

He has just sat down when he hears his mother step into the hallway. She must have spotted his bag that he had left there earlier. “Oh, you’re still here? I forgot my purse and… What’s this?” Mother comes into the room holding a now familiar small, metallic looking box. Loki’s eyebrows shoot up. He had thought Bruce was fully capable of taking ‘no’ for an answer, but apparently he is wrong. He heads over to his mother and takes the box from her.

 

“Bruce gave me a ring, but I couldn’t accept it. Apparently he couldn’t accept ‘no’ for an answer. Excuse me Mother, I need to go and return this,” Loki says, now hurrying out the door, after Bruce.  There is something a about getting a ring that sets him on edge, and he simply can’t keep the piece of jewellery; it is far too significant. He heads in the general direction of the nearest subway station until there is a noise from a nearby alleyway, Bruce’s voice audible as he seems to be grunting in pain. There is scuffling as well, and surprise washes over him and Loki dashes into the alley, watching as two men hit Bruce and drag him off. “Let him go! Bruce!” Loki is about to run after them, but is soon stopped by a smug looking blonde man with a rather ridiculous pointy beard. “Well, well, and what do we have here, hmm?” The man asks, looking Loki over.

 

“Bruce, where are you taking Bruce? Unhand him!” Loki says voice now deadly cold. The stranger tsks at him, making Loki frown and then glare. “You’d better release him, or I will hurt you and I’d rather not,” he adds, hoping the threat will make the man reconsider what he is doing.

 

“Bruce took something that did not belong to him, I’m afraid,” the smug looking man says, shaking his head. “I am afraid that we can’t let him go. You though…” He looks at Loki critically again. “You have it,” he says after a moment, as though he is realizing something. “You’d better hand it over, Mr. Odinson, or it will not end well for you.” He has it? What does he have? The surprise must be visible on his face and the man snarls now. “The ring you fool, hand me the ring!” At this words of denial fall from his lips, his hands, along with the small box, now secure behind his back.

 

Remembering the trick to opening it, Loki does so behind his back, slipping the ring around his finger as the man advances on him. Within moments the stranger is upon him, grappling with him, but he pushes him away. He is unarmed, but the man is carrying a rather garish looking walking stick and he does not hesitate to use it against him. He knocks Loki over and he feels himself hit the floor that is all too near him. He is dazed for a moment as the man snatches the box and runs. Loki, shakes his head to clear the daze and runs after him; he has to find Bruce. What if his boyfriend’s hurt?

 

He sees the man’s white form disappear into what seems to be an abandoned building, and Loki has no choice but to follow, running through the abandoned hallways. The man knows he is following it seems and throws random objects that have been left in his path, likely hoping to trip him up. Loki cannot give up though, not now. Not when he doesn’t know what is happening to Bruce.

 

Suddenly he’s at a dead end, a strange looking symbol on the floor. He tries to stop before he runs headlong into the wall, but the moment his feet touch the middle of the symbol on the ground, there is a bright, multi-coloured light all around him and he has the feeling that he is falling.


	2. The Inventor

**The Inventor**

 

He lands on the floor, confused as to what happened. When he looks around though, there is another marking on the floor and he seems to be in a building, but not the same one that he just left. Where is he? He sees the white coat and blonde head of the strange man disappear around a corner though, so he is still on the right track at least. Scrambling off of the floor, Loki runs after the man again, turning corner after corner in this strange maze of hallways.

 

He is able to follow the man for a while, but then the man turns a corner and Loki follows, but the man is gone. At first glance there is no place where he can have gone, but there must be somewhere, because a person does not just disappear into thin air. He spots something that was not there before though; there is a small alcove, is it an alcove? It holds a table and on the table is a flask with a pinkish red liquid. Cautiously he steps closer, finding that the small space is padded. Why is it padded? He picks up the flask, intent on reading the label and sniffing the liquid inside. The label, in a very neat and tiny handwriting reads: Curiosity – killed the cat. Then he notes a slot in the side, next to the table. He slides it open and sees a man lying on his side, a strange dark green, almost black mark like a fern leaf curling on the side of his face. There is a bang, and when Loki turns around, where he stepped into the alcove, there is now a wall made of the same padded material. Suddenly the ceiling comes closer and soon he is only able to crouch. He yells to be released, but a slot, much like the one on the other side, opens and the strange man peers in. “Curiosity did kill the cat,” he says rather smugly. “Take them away!” There is a sudden lurching motion and the room moves, though how or where he cannot say.

 

The box he is in moves from side to side slightly, occasionally moving the other way as though rocked by wind. Loki checks the box frantically; the floor is not padded like the sides and is made of what seems to be metal sheeting. He thinks he should likely be happy about his one unruly lock of hair now, because the hairpin he uses to keep it in the ponytail might actually help. He slides the bobby pin out, bends it, and jams it in the small crack at the bottom of his confinement. He moves it from one side to the other until he cannot go any further, or so it feels. If he is lucky it’s a latch, so he presses on. There is a sliding sound, a faint metallic click, and suddenly the floor is gone beneath his feet. Unable to grasp onto the side of the box he falls, his heart hammering in his chest and he thinks he will surely die here, in this strange place. Images of his family and Bruce shoot through his mind’s eye, a cold dread surrounding his heart.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

That cold dread was not nearly as cold as the water he lands in is. Luckily for him he does not land on it with his back or front, because that would have injured him for certain. Still, the cold is a massive shock and only by frantic kicking does he find his way up to the surface. Gulping for air, he breaches it, oxygen the only thing on his mind for a moment or so until he is certain he is not dying. After that Loki looks around; he is in a lake, there is a forest around it and there are several aircrafts heading away from a strange looking city. There are boxes hanging from chains dangling from the bottom of the crafts, and Loki watches them fly off in bewildermen. He needs to get out of there, preferably straight away, but it looks like he has to swim. That city seems to be his best bet.

 

Swimming seems to take forever, but slowly and surely the city grows closer, and Loki can see just how odd it is; the buildings, some are the right way up, but others seem to be upside down, as though the city is partially inverted. Loki does not know what to make of it, but he knows it is better to find shelter there than to stay out here in the wilderness. He ends up swimming from the lake into a canal leading into the city itself. The moment he spots a way out of the water – a low concrete dock of sorts – he heads over and hoists himself out of the water and falls flat on his back, catching his breath for a moment.

 

Or at least, he would catch his breath for a moment had there not been a shifting kind of noise and a bedraggled looking man standing above him. Loki scrambles to his feet, eyeing the man dubiously. He looks as though at some point he had been wearing a rather expensive suit, but it is now dirty and falling apart at the seams. A broken pair of glasses is perched on top of his nose, mended with some sort of tape at the bridge, its right side cracked beyond repair and the right side simply dirty. The man is holding a rather pointy screwdriver, holding it in front of himself like a dagger. “You’re on my turf, buddy,” he says voice rough, a paranoid look in his eyes.

 

“I am sorry. I do not mean to be here,” Loki says eyes on the screwdriver now. “I need directions; I am looking for my boyfriend, Bruce Hart. He was taken and put on one of those aircrafts. I need to find him,” Loki says, thinking of Bruce now and how he must be stuck in one of those boxes. The man growls and Loki takes a step back, though he is careful not to land in the water again.

 

“He’s on a jet? You’ll never find him again. They’ve taken him to the Tower. Who are you, why are you here?” The man sounds like he is getting angry and Loki is not quite certain how to handle this guy. Of course he could try to disarm the man, and if the other tries to stab him, he will do so, but crazy people often are quite strong, stronger than they look, and Loki cannot chance underestimating him.

 

“…Yes, he is. They took me as well, but I got out. Look, I have to find them. I can pay you! I have money.” He does have some money on him, even if it is likely sopping wet, just like he is. He riffles around in his pockets and pulls out a few crumpled notes, holding them out to the scruffy looking man. The man in question looks at him oddly before grabbing the notes. He looks at them critically for a moment and then licks them, making a sound of disgust at the taste of them.

 

“Blegh, can’t do anything with these!” the man says, but he puts the bills away despite his words. Well, there goes his last money. Crap. As they, speak one of those jets like the ones he had seen earlier flies over, a searchlight passing over the canal and over him before he ducks behind some stacked boxes that have been left there. The other man’s eyebrows rise. “You’re not marked. How come you’re not marked? You were on one of the jets though right?” He asks, now suspicious.

 

The jet moves away, and judging it safe to step out again, Loki comes out and answers the man. “Yes. I was put in one of those boxes they transport. Look, what does that have to do with it? I need to find Bruce.” The man looks at him as though he is a particularly fine thing right now, and it is rather unnerving.

 

“Come with me,” the guy says, “I know somebody that knows a lot. He should be able to tell you more.” Loki does not trust this man, but what other chance does he have of finding Bruce again? He nods slowly, following the other as he moves away from the small dock and leads him into the strange city instead.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

The city is … impossible. It is simply impossible because gravity should _not_ work that way. Apparently it does though and Loki’s mind is boggled. They stay mostly on the upright paths though, cutting through a few of the buildings as they go. He is lead to a building that has been kept up relatively well, for there aren’t any weeds around the place. The people inside are strange however. Most of them are wearing suits, but they are standing on grass rather than on carpet. There is a woman dressed in a rather neat suit yelling something about a clean conscience, her red hair pinned up, and eyes keen as she scans the crowd for those willing to bid. How does one bid on a clean conscience? It makes no sense. The crowd definitely is bidding though, alternating between yelling out prices for what is on offer and speaking on mobile phone like devices. It looks like a stock market with the yelling, the chairwoman and a large screen in the centre of the room listing what seem to be emotions and prices. Before he can get too bewildered however, the bedraggled man that found him is motioning for him to follow. Loki does follow; they wind through some corridors until they reach a door, which is remarkably plain considering the rest of the building.

 

The other man knocks and does not wait to step inside. Loki is uncertain as to what he should expect, but it turns out that the room beyond the door is an office. The floor has grass instead of a carpet as well though, but the rest of the room is decorated relatively sanely; there is a desk with a dark haired man sitting behind it, bookcases line the walls, there seems to be a workbench in one corner with tools littered across it as well as lying around it. Loki’s eyebrows rise slightly at that, though it seems to be the normal state of the room, judging by the other two men. The man behind the desk swivels his chair around then and stares hard at Loki.

 

The first thing Loki notices is the goatee; it is… eccentric, there is no other way he can describe it. Then he notices the man’s eyes, a warm kind of brown, but there is little friendliness there; his gaze is coolly assessing. The man’s hair is dishevelled or should he call it artfully tousled? The man himself would likely describe it as the latter. He is wearing a red shirt, slightly dark, but still bright enough to be somewhat garish, though it fits the hair and goatee perfectly. A dark jacket – it could be grey, could be black – is worn over it and Loki assumes that the pants are of a similar colour.

 

“Hammer, what did I tell you about visiting?” the man says, pointedly looking at the ragged man standing in front of him. “You knock and you wait until I say you can come in. Knowing it’s you though, I probably won’t be inclined to actually _let_ you in. And who’s this guy and why’s he so wet?”

 

“He’s not from here,” the man – Hammer – says, looking excited and Loki cannot fathom why exactly that is interesting. “He didn’t get burned by the jets though! I saw it; he was right in the light before ducking away!” The man is practically visibly vibrating, Loki starting to frown as the other speaks. “What if he’s wanted? What if there’s a price on his head? He came from one of the jets! He said so himself.” There’s a small smug smile now, and the other man tuts for a moment.

 

“Well that didn’t exactly answer why he’s wet or who he is. And really, you came from a jet?” The goateed man turns towards him again and eyes him even more critically than before. “What exactly are you doing here? I can understand why Hammer was stupid enough to bring you to my place, but what I can’t figure out is why you’d go with a slob like him.”  Hammer looks mildly put out, but the guy does not seem to care one bit.

 

“My name’s Loki and your … associate is right. I am not from here. I came here because my boyfriend was taken, and I have to get him back. They took him on one of those jets, I suppose you call them.” Now it’s the other man’s turn to raise an eyebrow and he laughs harshly for a moment.

 

“Yeah, good luck there buddy, you’ll never see the guy again. Look, why don’t you go back to where you came from? I’m sure Hammer here won’t mind taking you back to where he found you.” Hammer actually looks insulted now and is muttering a choice insult or two under his breath, but he is being ignored as Loki is far too busy staring down this… well, whoever he is.

 

“I am _not_ leaving until I have Bruce back. Now, Hammer said you knew more, I suggest you actually start telling me where I am and how I get to the place where those jets are going, or I will not nearly be so polite to you in a moment,” Loki threatens, his mind on Bruce. The goateed man does not seem very impressed by him at all, but the look of assessment is at least switching to light amusement, something which Loki himself does not think is very amusing. “I am serious. I _will_ hurt you if necessary,” he adds, glaring now.

 

“Look buddy, I doubt you’ll be hurting anybody anytime soon. Despite being tall, you look like I can knock you out with a single punch, so yeah don’t even try it. Aside from that, you must have no idea who I am.” He laughs at that, clearly amused now and Loki glares harder. “Didn’t your momma ever tell you that if you pull ugly faces and keep it up for a bit it’s going to be stuck that way? No? Well it’s true you know,” he says and Loki is rapidly losing his patience.

 

“I will have you know that I am a brown belt. Now tell me where my boyfriend is,” he growls in reply. The insolent look on the other’s face is enough for Loki to step closer, ready to take the man down. He’s almost forgotten all about Hammer though, and when the man motions at Hammer, Loki finds that the beggar – because honestly, what else can the man be – is grabbing him, arms under Loki’s armpits and locking his hands behind Loki’s neck.

 

“You, my friend, are leaving. Now. Hammer here is going to see you out. I don’t like it when people mess up my office you know; it’s generally not worth the hassle. Now, have a good day, don’t let the door hit you on your way out, yeah?” That remark, on top of everything he has had to endure that day, is the straw that breaks the camel’s back, and he elbows Hammer in the side before grappling with the man and throwing him on the floor. The other cocky man, seeing that Loki is actually capable of fighting, tries to move to a corner of the room where undoubtedly there’s a weapon of some kind, and Loki cannot let that happen.

 

He dives at the man, slams into him and they both hit the wall, the other grunting at Loki’s weight against him. Loki is now fisting the man’s shirt and is about to give the man a piece of his mind before the other speaks. “Hey… Where’d you get that?” He’s nodding at Loki’s ring and sounds extremely surprised. Upon further inspection, he also looks extremely surprised and Loki frowns at being interrupted.

 

“Bruce gave it to me. Now why don’t you tell me where I can find him, hmm? And while you’re at it, you will also tell me who you are and where exactly I am.” There’s a slow nod from the man then and Loki eases away, but only slightly. He does not want to risk the other getting away from him and being sent on his own merry way without knowing where he is headed to save Bruce.

 

“Alright uh, cool. My name’s Tony Stark, though they also call me the Inventor. I run this fine establishment here, and I tinker around in my spare time. They took your boyfriend to the Tower, and you’ll never get in there, because it’s heavily guarded. Unless you let them catch you, since you were on one of the jets in the first place, I doubt you’re gonna get in.” The ring’s eyed up again and then Stark asks: “Do you know where Bruce got the ring?” Loki shakes his head; he’s not going to answer any questions. It is none of Stark’s business after all. “So, you’re not from here huh? Where did you come from then?”

 

“I followed a rather smug looking blond guy through an abandoned building before there was a disco party with a lot of colourful lights and then I found myself in a box being shipped off to who knows where. So, I am not from here.” The man looks at him critically and then turns to Hammer.

 

“Is he speaking the truth? Because you said he got searched by the lights right? He isn’t marked.” Hammer nods, mumbling something about the weird paper Loki had given him and how he’d definitely come from the direction of the lake. Joy. Stark stares at him then. “Right well, I guess I’ll have to help you then! I can’t just let anybody from the other world trounce around Wonderland like that without guidance; crazy things could happen you know.” The sudden change in attitude is entirely suspicious, but Loki nods, not quite certain as to what other options he has, and Stark knows this place far better than he does. “You’re definitely no Alice though,” the man adds as Loki pulls away and stands up. Loki shoots him a glare for that comment.

 

“And you are no ‘Hatter’. You call this place Wonderland? What do you think I am, mentally challenged? Everybody knows that Alice in Wonderland was just a story written by Lewis Carroll, and he liked to take just a bit more medicine than was good for him, so to speak. Now tell me; where am I really? And _why_ are you so friendly all of a sudden?” He is standing near the wall opposite Stark now, not wishing to be within reach of the other as Stark is a little too close to that device littered workbench for Loki’s liking.

 

“Huh? Oh right, of course you don’t know that Carroll was actually from here. He got fed up with this place and moved to your world. Then he tried to sell our secrets but nobody would believe him, thinking he’d just written some children’s stories under the influence of opiates or other stimulants. He used different names for things though, I guess, but what he wrote about Wonderland was all true. You’re in Wonderland, baby. Better get used to it!” Stark looks smug somehow and Loki wonders why exactly that is; how is being in Wonderland a good thing? He’s supposed to be back in the city, picking up his things that are still at his parents’ before returning to his apartment and getting on with his life with Bruce. “And I’m friendly because you clearly don’t know your way here!” Stark adds enthusiastically, grinning brightly. There is something more to it, though Loki truly cannot say what that is, at least not yet. “Look, you gotta get your boyfriend back right? Well, I’m your best bet and I’m pretty sure that currently I’m also all you’ve got, so you’d better start trusting what I say.”

 

Loki snorts at that but nods anyway. “Very well. When do we head out to find Bruce?” He is getting rather impatient now and the craziness of it all is rather getting to him, but he must get on with things and the only way he actually can go is forward, so that is where he will go. Stark moves over to a clothing rack, which is set against the wall near his desk, and takes off a dark grey woollen coat before handing it to him.

 

“Wear that, you can’t be comfortable, wet as you are.” Loki accepts, though reluctantly; he is still wet and would rather get a dry set of clothing, but it looks like that will not happen any time soon. He shrugs on the garment. At least now he is somewhat warmer than he was before, which is good. Stark motions for him to follow then and opens a door at the back of the office. “We’re going this way. Hammer, you know where the stuff is, if I find anything missing that should not be missing, I know where to find you,” the man says, now looking rather pointedly at Hammer. There is a nod from Hammer and together they head out.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

The door seems to lead out into nothingness as empty space is all he can see. They are now on the outside of the building on a ridiculously small ridge and Loki can see the rest of the city, some buildings upright, others upside down and oh… He really does not like heights. He never liked heights, not since he fell from a tree in their childhood home and he broke an arm. It makes him queasy, his pace faltering. Stark notices his lagging behind and turns around, frowning and obviously about to say something acerbic. For a moment it seems as though he thinks the better of it, but no, the acerbic comment still follows: “Got a thing about heights huh? Well tough luck, Princess; everything in this place is pretty high up so you better get used to it. Now look at me and _do not_ look down. You’ll be fine.” He turns around again and starts walking, leaving Loki where he is standing.

 

There are only two choices; stay where he is or move on, and staying still really is not even a choice as it means abandoning Bruce. How could he even possibly consider such a thing? Shakily he takes a step and then another as he focuses on Stark’s back as the man moves away. Loki will have to catch up with him, and while he is not pleased with that, he is also not going to be outdone by a loud mouthed, goatee sporting prick, that is for certain.

 


	3. The Library

**The Library**

 

Stark leads him through the city that he clearly knows like the back of his hand. It is rather unnerving; should Loki ever get separated he would not be able to find his way back in this maze and Stark could easily leave him. Loki still does not trust him, but he follows the other anyway for Bruce’s sake. To his frazzled nerves it seems to take forever before they reach a rather nondescript looking building. Stark knocks on an unmarked door, which looks similar to all the other doors that line the wall, but a small slot slides open and a pair of dark eyes stare at them through the slot. “The forests certainly have changed,” a gruff voice says, and Stark rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, but the owls are still around. Look, Tom, you know me. Are you going to let us in, or not?” There’s a grunt and the slot closes with a bang. For a moment Loki thinks they’re being denied, but then the door opens, creaking slightly. “Took you long enough,” Stark says, pulling Loki inside as he speaks, pushing past Tom. Much to his astonishment, he is in what seems to be the interior of an old school bus. What would people in Wonderland even need a school bus for? He supposes it is best if he does not ask. Stark is holding on to the nearest chair and there’s another grunt from Tom as he does something up front and the whole structure shakes, the interior rattling as it starts moving down. Loki almost falls over and hangs onto the nearest seat as they descend into whatever it is.

 

As they move down it becomes clear that they are going downwards in the building, rather than under the ground, and there are levels he can see pass by until they reach a large space filled with an almost inconceivable amount of books. There are people crawling among the books, others sitting and reading, or actually eating, lying and sleeping… it is one of the strangest sights he has ever seen. “Where _are_ we?” he asks, amazed at what exactly is going on around him.

 

“You, my friend, are in the Library. All the knowledge ever recorded in Wonderland resides here in this room. Well, at least all the knowledge that the King banned anyway; there’s a lot of information at the Palace and the Tower, but this, everything you see here, isn’t supposed to be public knowledge. Makes it easier to control your subjects when they’re stupid after all,” Stark says, scorn clear as he speaks. “On top of that, these people here, they know too much. If it were up to the King, he’d get rid of them, so they stay here, living with all the knowledge in Wonderland, and often times not even able to use it.” Stark sounds rather passionate on this, and Loki supposes that if it were his people that were treated in such a way, he would be outraged as well. They are not his people however, and he rather wishes to return home, though with Bruce by his side.

 

He settles for nodding, not knowing what to say when the bus shudders to a halt and they are able to leave the rather strange elevator. Before they can properly set a foot inside the library though, a blonde, rather shapely woman shows up with a shotgun, aiming it square at Stark’s chest. “Hold on,” she says, glaring. “How do we know it’s really you? How do we know you’re not sent here by Him to take us down, huh?”

 

Again Stark rolls his eyes. “Cool your heels, Christine. I’m still me, and you know how I play _both_ sides of the fence in order to keep you guys operational. You, along with everybody else in this dump has profited by me doing exactly what I do best.” The shotgun is now actually jabbed in his chest, and Stark holds up his palms.

 

“And who’s this guy then? He’s not part of your little operation up top. Why should we trust him? You know you’re not allowed to bring strangers down here, Tony!” There is a frustrated noise from Stark, and the gun is suddenly aimed at _his_ chest instead. Oh, this is rather uncomfortable. He can handle knives, possibly hand pistols if he is in reach to grapple, but a shotgun is a little heavier than he can handle at this distance.

 

“He’s not from here, and he’s with me. _I_ say he’s good. Don’t forget who actually gets you those Sunday brunches, Miss Everhart, because I won’t be above stopping all of that if you harm him.” The gun lowers slightly then before there’s dismayed kind of wail from Everhart.

 

“I’m sorry Tony, but you know how we had to up security! I really love the Sunday brunches. If you say he’s good, then I guess we’ll just have to trust you.” She lets them through, but before they can even leave the corridor they are in, a large bald, bearded man is blocking the entry into the Library.

 

“Tony,” he greets, voice friendly, but Loki is not very keen on the look in the man’s eyes. “I see you brought a friend. You know what we think about bringing friends here, don’t you?” Stark nods and shrugs, about to speak, but the bald man interrupts him. “We have the rules for a reason. You do realize that we can’t let him leave now right? You will have to return to your business, but him… He has to stay. Why did you go and do something so foolish, hmm?”

 

The way the man sounds so reasonable, even if it is only by the tone of his voice, sets Loki’s teeth on edge. Stark speaks up before Loki can say anything about all of it though: “Obie. He’s my guest and I actually expect him to be treated just like that; as a guest. He’s going back up with me, but look, we’re here for a reason as well alright? He,” Stark says, pointing at him, “needs to follow the jets. He wants to get into the Tower, says they took his boyfriend.” Loki bristles at that; Stark makes it sound like he has been fabricating the entire story just to get to wherever it is they are. Again he is not given the chance to speak however.

 

“And why should we help him? I have no idea who this man is, even if you say he’s your guest. You’re treating him awfully nicely Tony. I’d like to know why you are so interested in him,” Obie says mildly, shrewd eyes now on him. “Who are you really, boy? Surely you can’t just be who Tony thinks you are. Nobody comes in here as easily as this.”

 

“Oh, I think he’s got something that can help us, and the cause, along nicely. Loki, why don’t you show him that big ‘ol rock of yours, huh?” Stark tells him, and Loki actually bristles at that. Stark glares at him, but Loki truly does not care; he is not going to show his ring to this man, nor is he going to give it to anybody. Bruce gave it to him and as long as Bruce is gone, Loki will wear it. It is as easy as that.

 

“No, I am not going to show it. As a matter of fact, you’re not getting it and you are not trading for it, or whatever it is you are trying to do! I just want Bruce back, and then I’ll leave. The ring isn’t mine, it’s his and _he’s_ the one getting it back.” At the word ‘ring’, Obie looks far too interested, and Stark, while Loki is distracted by the bald man, grabs him by the wrist, yanking his hand forward so that the others can see what exactly he has on his finger. Loki yanks his arm back, furious with Stark now.

 

“Where did you get that?!” Obie barks, a slightly wild look to his eyes now. “He is carrying the key to Wonderland around his fingers! Tell me, _where_ did you get it?” The man is advancing on him now, and Loki has no intention of getting trapped by the other’s bulk; grappling and any fighting moves will be hard with someone so large. “You are going to give it to me, and then you are going to tell me who gave it to you,” the bearded man says menacingly.

 

Stark is the one to step between them though. “No, he’s not going to hand it over; he’s going to keep it on his finger and we’re going to get him to the Bifröst so we can send him home. We’ll keep the ring when he’s gone,” Stark says, eyeing Obie with annoyance and then shoots an uninterested glance in his direction. “It’s too dangerous for him here. He belongs in the other place and the boyfriend’s likely already a goner anyway.” As an afterthought he adds a ‘sorry pal,’ but it’s clear that he means nothing of it, which only serves to infuriate Loki even further.

 

He knew that Stark was only in this for a reason that clearly was not him being a Good Samaritan, but Loki refuses to go down like this. Obie also seems to disagree with Tony, now advancing again, but this time on the both of them. “He’s giving me the ring and you’re not going to stop this, Tony! We’ve worked far too hard to let a chance like this slip through our fingers. You should know better than anyone that the losses under Banner’s rule have been too great. Hand me the ring, son,” the man says and Loki backs against a wall. “Don’t stand in my way, Tony; I’ll have you marked as a traitor to the resistance and you really don’t want that; you’ll have us after you and the King as well. Don’t make me do something you’ll regret.”

 

Stark tries to block the larger man, but he is swept aside as though he weighs nothing. It is unnerving. The larger man’s strength cannot be natural, but then again this is Wonderland and everything is insane here, so what does he know? Stark hits a support pillar, the smack echoing loudly and painfully in the space. Loki does not think twice and starts running. If he cannot defeat the man in a fight, he will not stay to be taken captive by that bear of a man. Stark knows him; he should be able to get out of here just fine.

 

Loki backtracks his way to the bus, jumping inside and frantically starts looking for the mechanism that will make the elevator go back up. Obie advances quickly, but before he can reach the bus Stark seems to appear out of nowhere, jumping on the larger man’s back. “It’s the red handled lever! Pull it and you’ll go up!” he yells, trying to keep the other man from pursuing Loki. Stark is elbowed in the side though, and again, making him lose his grip on the other’s neck.

 

Before Loki can even properly think it through he is heading for Stark and the other man, Stark now being kicked in the side to keep him down. “You’re not going to stop this progress, Tony! You’re just like your parents!” he is roaring, and just as he is about to kick Stark in the side again, Loki kicks him in the knee of the leg he is standing on, making him lose his support. The man falls over, Loki now kicking him again so that he won’t get up, or at least not too quickly. The woman with the shotgun finally seems to realize what is going on and starts shooting at them. Luckily it does more damage up close than from the distance she’s at, and Loki grabs Stark by the collar of his shirt.

 

He drags Stark back to the bus, gunshots being fired and Obie scrabbling to get up now. The moment they reach the shelter of the bus Loki yanks on the lever. He is just in time to see the bearded man lunge at them, but too late to stop them from escaping. Stark is lying on the floor catching his breath and clutching at his ribs. They are probably bruised, but at least he will live by the looks of it. Well, that did not go well at all.


	4. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**A series of unfortunate events**

They make their way back to the stock broker building where Loki first met Stark. Their way back is a lot faster, confirming his suspicions that the other man was simply trying to lead him astray and forget the route to the library in the first place. They are about to cross the bridge into the building but a small contingent of sharply dressed men in suits come out of the building just then, making them halt in their tracks. It seems that they are not the only ones leaving the building either; a rather large man is with them, dressed in what seems to be a half done up orange jumpsuit. That in itself would not be so strange, considering this is Wonderland – and he still is not over that – but the fact that there are straps covering his chest and arms are what make it strange. There is a glowing device in the centre of the straps on the man’s chest, braces along the straps on his arms, and it looks like he is carrying something… but Loki cannot tell what. The stringy, shoulder length grey hair suggests that he does not care about his appearance at all, and what he is wearing must be functional somehow. If it is functional, Loki does not wish to find out what exactly it is for.

 

“Well, fuck,” Stark says, eyeing the strange party in front of his building. “They shouldn’t be here and _that_ guy shouldn’t be here either; I heard he died in some freak accident like a month ago.” There is some swearing and Stark is about to push him away so they can move on and find another place to hide whilst the Suits are still where they are, but Loki catches the strange man’s eyes and crap, they’ve been spotted. “Okay, we need to run,” Stark says, sounding entirely reasonable though he looks somewhat nervous, eyes flitting towards where the man is standing. “Now, we need to leave, NOW. Run!”

 

After those prompts, Loki is rather inclined to do exactly as Stark is saying. He starts running, Stark catching up with him and leading them away from the building. They are near one of the canals and Loki can see that Stark is leading him down to a small pier where a lone small motorized boat is waiting. Stark does not hesitate to jump in, trying to start the engine. Loki takes it as his cue to undo the ropes that keep the boat in place, casting off as Stark works on the engine. There are some muted curses from Stark as the engine does not do what Stark wants, but just as they reach the middle of the canal and the Suits reach their position, the engine sputters to life and they take off.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

The boat shoots across the water of the canal at a decent speed. Still, if a Jet were to pursue them they might not make it in time as the aircraft is quite a bit faster. “I think I rather dislike you,” Loki says to Stark, looking back to where the Suits shrink into the distance. “First you take me to a guy that tries to take something that is not mine to give, then you almost get killed by that same man, and now we’re being chased by… Who exactly where they? And why did you suddenly decide to get me out of there? You seem far too selfish to do anything that does not benefit you one way or another.”

 

“They’re agents of the King. Word must have gotten out about that ring of yours; you did say you followed a blond, pointy bearded guy here right? Well, his name’s Fandral and he works for the King. His goal seems to have been retrieving that ring you’re wearing, and I’m pretty sure that when you managed to escape the jet, word of your escape reached the King, who’s sending out heavier goons to catch you. Don’t worry though, Princess; I don’t like you either, so we’re all good. I didn’t like the way Obie was going to keep you there. I’m all for the cause, but I don’t want innocent bystanders getting caught up in it. I hadn’t expected him to go all berserk on me.” Stark quiets after that and Loki is left to glare at the water as they speed along, now almost at the lake.

 

He does not like Stark, that much is certain. The fact that the man is extremely quiet after this also does not bother him, because he’d rather Stark keep quiet instead of making ridiculous comments at his expense. He shouldn’t think of Stark; he should be thinking of Bruce as Bruce is the one that is missing, the one that is likely in more danger than them. Loki has to find him, and now that Stark is a fugitive of sorts as well, he’d better help as well.

 

They are halfway across the lake when Loki first hears the sound of a jet. Stark is cursing under his breath again and then shoots a glare at Loki. “Okay, so now we’re being chased. We’ve got to hide this boat and continue on foot.” He steers the boat towards the nearest side of the lake as he speaks, already looking around for things that might help them it looks like. “These woods, they’re weird. You know what I said about Carroll earlier? Well, he really was right in that there are strange creatures in these woods. We’ve got to stick together, and we’ve got to keep moving to put as much distance between us and those goons. But first though, we’ve got to hide this boat.” Loki nods, thinking over Stark’s words.

 

It does not take long at all before they reach the shore. They drag the boat up on the shore and cover it up with branches and twigs that still have leaves on them before Stark leads him into the woods. There are strange chirping noises, growls and somewhere off in the distance there’s a roar of some kind of animal, but everything he hears is unlike he has ever heard back home. It makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, but he does not tell Stark, instead choosing to keep silent whilst listening to the man speaks of where they're going.

 

“I think they’re probably on our track now, even if they don’t spot the boat straight away. This means there are only a few options available to us; we can move on and hope they don’t catch us, or we can lead them into a trap. Personally I think the latter will work best since our chances here, without any proper equipment, are kinda slim.” Loki nods and sighs.

 

“Right, so we lay a trap for them? And then what? If it works, what do we do after that? I assume we need to get materials or at least equipment so we can survive being hunted. I also assume the King and the resistance will not stop looking for us while we’re out here.” Stark hums, seemingly thinking things over for a moment, before speaking again.

 

“Yeah, they won’t stop looking. If that trap works we’re going to have to get equipment. There are some people that I’ve helped that owe me, so they’ll have to help out. After we get rid of the Suits, that’s what we’ll be doing. First though, I think we need to go find some Bilgesnipe; they should help us get rid of the Suits pretty nicely I think. Judging by the noises, I’d say they’re west of here, so that’s where we’re going. The goal is to get them to follow us, or rather me – you’ll be up in a tree where they can’t get at you – and I’ll lead them to the Suits. They’re terrible things and they won’t stop until they get their prey. Hopefully for me they’ll be too distracted by the suits to try and tear me apart.” Loki glares at Stark when the man tells him he’ll be stuck in a tree. There is no way he’ll be stuck in a tree when Stark is busy outrunning whatever it is a Bilgesnipe is.

 

“I am _not_ waiting in a tree! If you’re going to risk yourself in order to help us out, I am not sitting quietly by. We will do this together, and then we’ll work together to get those supplies.” Stark’s eyebrows rise as Loki speaks and then he snorts.

 

“No, you’re not going to do this with me; I’m pretty damn sure you’ll end up getting ripped to shreds and I’d rather not have to rescue that pretty little rock on your fingers from the stomach of a Bilgesnipe.” Loki is not going to back down on this though; Stark won’t do this alone, and he is not going to back down.

 

He wants to call Stark names and yell at him, but that would just be juvenile and that seems to be more of Stark’s level. “I am helping you, whether you want to or not,” Loki replies determinedly. Just as Stark is about to reply however, there’s a roar nearby, though Loki would not quite call it a roar; it is a strange mix between a honk and a roar, and he cannot quite describe the sound of it adequately. Whatever the noise is, it makes Stark curse again though, and he’s pulled along in a different direction.

 

“That’d be a Bilgesnipe, far earlier than I’d actually expected to run into them. Up a tree, now. I’ll lead it away and I won’t see you hurt while I’m off doing stupid stuff.” Loki shakes his head, not at all intending to climb up a tree. Stark tries to bodily shove him up one then though, but Loki grapples with him and pushes him away.

 

“I am _not_ getting up a tree. Stop wasting your time trying to get me to cooperate.” Before he can actually smack Stark on the head for still trying to get him to do whatever, the strange honk roar is a lot closer by and suddenly a pair of antlers is charging towards them. He pushes Stark out of the way before dodging as well, surprised as the thing rams into the tree Stark had been trying to push him into. The thing has giant antlers, blue greenish scales cover most of its body and it smells, oh god it smells. How he didn’t smell the thing before he heard it, he cannot fathom.

 

Stark has scrambled back to his feet and is yelling at him to run for the second time that day, and Loki does just that. He is not sure whether or not Stark is following him though, but judging by the heavy stomping behind him, the creature is following him. Great. It is so loud that he almost misses the ‘Goddamnit Loki, not that way!’ and swerves to avoid a tree, trying to change directions slightly so that the creature will follow as he tries to lead it back to the Suits.

 

Branches are whipping in his face and tearing at his clothes, he almost trips thanks to a pothole or two, but manages to keep running for a while yet. That is until there is a fallen log, half obscured under a dense layer of leaves that sends him sprawling. He rolls across the ground, hitting a tree that isn’t kind enough to actually move and oh, that hurts. The honking starts up again, but instead of that razor sharp beak reaching him, it opens and snaps shut just inches away from his face and _fuck._ Stark is next to him then though, dragging him back up to his feet and pulling him along.

 

Together they run, the Bigesnipe following, its fellows undoubtedly nearby now as well, judging by the honking roars. It seems like they are running forever, and he thanks the deities for his excellent physical condition, because otherwise he would have been creature food already by now. They are nearing a clearing, the line of trees becoming thinner and thinner, but the moment they set a foot on the clearing itself the ground disappears from beneath their feet and they hit the ground moments later, giant wooden spikes protruding from the ground where they could have landed. He is sore and at the sight of those spikes he thinks he might just be sick in a moment. Then there is a groan from Stark and Loki remembers the way the man’s ribs had taken a beating earlier. This time it is him who curses and he crawls over to the other man, checking to see whether all ribs are still whole.

 

He is almost done when a voice reaches them down in their pit. “You’re not Bilgesnipe,” it says, and when Loki looks up a man in his late forties, early fifties is peering down at them, a frown appearing on his face. The man has a mousy sort of brown colour, or Loki should say, he had, because most of it is now grey. His shrewd little eyes are blue over a broad nose. His large forehead also stands out, though that might simply be because his hair is thinning, though Loki is not certain of that, not entirely. “I built this trap to catch them, and now you’ve ruined it!” the man continues, sounding rather cross. At least he has the decency to throw a rope into the pit though. “Use that to get yourself out. You’re going to help me cover up this trap again!” he adds, and then his face disappears. Loki shakes his head, bemused with the man, and first finishes checking Stark’s ribs.

 

“You should be fine. Come on; judging by how he sounds, he might not help us get out of this ruddy hole in a moment or so depending on his mood.” Stark nods and grunts as Loki helps him up. He lets Stark get out first as the man will likely take longer considering the condition he’s in, and follows when the rope is free. When Loki crawls over the edge of the pit he gets a good look at the boots of their unlikely saviour; they are plate mail over leather. Plate mail… Loki stares up at him from the ground, eyebrows rising at the armour the man is wearing. He is wearing actual armour.

 

“What’s with the get up, buddy?” Stark asks, eyeing the older man just as dubiously as Loki. “I thought the knights died off a long time ago, why are you wearing plate mail?” The man huffs, as though he thinks it is entirely ridiculous that they are asking a question like this and Loki listens intently as he gets up off the ground, brushing off his clothes. They’re a mess and they surely need to find new garments when Stark takes them to find supplies, that much is certain.

 

“I am Erik Aðalbrandr Björn Ingimundr Sægrímr Selvig! Knight, defender of innocents, protector of more innocents, and part-time inventor! Who are you and what were you doing in my trap?” The man sounds ridiculously proud when he says who he is and what he does, but this switches to suspicious instantly as he asks about them, eyeing their dirty bedraggled forms with obvious paranoia.

 

“My name is Loki Odinson, this is Tony Stark. I am here to find my boyfriend; he was taken on one of the jets and I must rescue him. Stark here is along for the ride. We fell into your trap when we were running from a horde of Bilgesnipe. It is nice to meet you, Erik. May I call you Erik?” The man frowns at him again, but seems to perk up a little at being addressed with respect.

 

“You may,” he replies, sounding entirely dignified and it is rather amusing really, well, it would be amusing had he not been this dirty and tired. “Loki you say your name is? Ah, I knew of a Loki once, but that is a long time ago now! At least thirty years by now, yes. He died you know, and after that the King took power of Wonderland.” Erik shakes his head sadly and is lost in the past for a moment before snapping back to the present. “So you are on a quest to save your beau then! How marvellous. Your … friend here does not seem up to the task of protecting you, so you need a gallant knight at your side. I will join you on your valiant quest to rescue this man of yours. You look tired though; come, we are going to get you cleaned up and ready to fight this battle.”

 

Erik turns out to have two horses, one that carries him and a number of strange devices that are strapped to its harness, and the second one lacks a saddle, but it has a bridle and straps that have some type of net dragging behind them that covers up their tracks as they travel. It is becoming more and more apparent how suspicious Erik is, but Loki will not say no to help, even if Stark is muttering about how insane Erik is and that he’s more likely to give them away rather than properly help them. He is sitting behind Stark on the horse, which is rather annoying as the grumbling and muttering keeps reaching him. He elbows Stark for it once or twice, but it does not do him much good, and Loki gives a long suffering sigh; it will likely be a long ride to wherever it is Erik is leading them. Joy.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

Erik is the sort that sings obnoxiously when he is not whispering or muttering mathematical equations and it is driving Stark absolutely spare, sending him in to fits of eye rolling and muttering under his breath about how terrible Erik is. Loki ignores it as best as a son of a politician can ignore things; that is to say, he is extremely good at it. Stark’s annoyance amuses him greatly though, and Loki feels that it is his duty to point out the man’s annoyance often, say, every ten minutes? “My, Stark, you look slightly annoyed judging by the clenching of your jaw. Are you alright?” The answer of course being that, no, he is not alright, and would he kindly shut up? Thank you very much. Loki laughs at that, their clothes now clean and drying, hanging by a campfire that Erik built. The man might be slightly insane, but he knows how to survive outdoors and the food he has provided has been good. Loki has not had the chance to wander around Erik’s camp yet though, but from what he can see around them at least, there are a lot of strange devices lying around. He wonders what they are, but Erik does not volunteer any information on it. Some of them are roughly person shaped, but when Loki comments on this, Erik simply starts singing rather loudly and Loki decides that it is probably a good idea not to mention it again.

 

Stark is grumbling in a corner and Loki is enjoying the warmth and not being hungry. It’s been a while since he wasn’t dirty or wet, or both, and this is a rather welcome reprieve of things. Erik also has not noticed the ring on his finger yet, luckily and there have been no comments on this either. Loki did tell the man that they were running from the King however; what with escaping from the jet and having to rescue Bruce, this is a rather important fact. Bruce is on his mind a lot, but there is so very little that he can do right now that it is somewhat depressing. Still, not getting killed or captured here seems to be the first priority of both him and Stark.

 

“We have Erik’s help now,” he says to Stark after he gets sick of the man’s sulking, “but we do still need supplies. How do you suppose that we go about that? It is nice that Erik is able to mend our clothing, but we can’t really keep going on with only these items on us. Survival gear is needed I suppose, even though Erik can help us with that, as well as clothing. On top of that we need a plan to get to the Tower so I can get to Bruce. How far is the Tower from here anyway? Do you think we will be able to get equipment quickly?” He is overflowing with questions and Stark does not seem very appreciative of them. Still, the man does answer, something for which Loki is glad.

 

“Yeah we’ve got Erik’s help. He’s mad as a bag of cats though, so I don’t trust him much. I think I need to head into the city and contact some of those that owe me, see what we can get from that. It’d probably be a good thing if you stayed here, with Erik since this place is pretty remote and relatively secure. The Tower, depending on how you want to go there, is anything from a few days to a few weeks. It’s days when you’re using a jet, a week with a flamingo, if you walk though, well there’s some places we’d best avoid, so then it’ll take you a few weeks. We might be able to borrow some of Erik’s horses, heck; Erik will probably come along as well. That’ll be faster than walking at least, even if it’s not quite as fast as using a flamingo. Flamingos are hard to come by though, and they tend to stand out, so horses are our best bet. I guess I’ll leave in the morning when my clothes are at least a bit presentable, and then after that we can see what our best course of action is depending on the supplies I’ve managed to scrounge up. How does that sound, huh?”

 

Stark looks tired as he speaks, but what he says makes sense to him. Loki supposes that this must be hard for Stark as well considering his whole life got uprooted, and that is also likely the reason that Stark is still helping. “Yes, alright. I suppose that would make the most sense. So, what are you planning on doing after this though? Will you give the ring to the resistance?” Loki can hardly imagine the resistance getting the ring and Stark staying there, but it might happen; what else can the other do?

 

“I don’t know yet. I guess I could always go to your world I guess? Here my cover’s blown with the resistance out for my blood and the King unhappy with me as well. I don’t really want to be caught between those two groups; it’s far more hassle than anybody could ever want in their life.” Loki nods at that as that also makes sense. He can see Stark’s discomfort with it though, but he chooses not to comment on it, not wanting to go too deep into Stark’s motivations. He is not very fond of the man; the man is not very fond of him either, so it would be smart to keep their relationship as mutually beneficial as possible to avoid any potential hassle or drama.

 

Not very long after that Loki ends up bidding Stark a good night as he goes to bed. Erik has hammocks set up for the both of them near a fire in some sort of out building and they will sleep dry and warm as well as safely, which is a very nice thought. The day is catching up to him now, all the events playing through his mind and suddenly he is absolutely exhausted. By the time Stark finds his own hammock, Loki is out cold, having drifted off almost instantly when he lay down.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

The next morning has Erik wake them with breakfast of some sort of eggs and meat. Loki does not question the food, he simply eats it and it is actually quite decent. The previous night Stark requested a horse from Erik to return to the city for supplies, which Erik agreed to since it is rather hard to provide for three men rather than just the one when he is by himself.

 

“So you are leaving after breakfast then?” Loki asks, finishing up his own breakfast just as Stark polishes off his. There’s a nod and Loki ends up staring into the fire for a moment, wondering what Stark will come back with. “Alright. Well, I hope you will be able to find what we need for this venture, be it information or actual supplies. When can we expect you back?”

 

“I dunno, it might be two days, but it could easily be three or four. I shouldn’t be gone for more than five days though; if I’m gone that long something happened, you can be sure of that. I’ll try to make it as fast as I can, but depending on the security they’ve put up in and around the city – both by resistance and the King – it could take a while, yeah?” Well, that makes sense and Loki finds himself nodding again.

 

“Be careful then; I would hate to see you get caught by either of those factions. Aside from the fact that I need you to help save Bruce, I do not think I would wish it upon an enemy even to be caught by them. They seem rather unpleasant sorts when they do not get what they wish.” Stark is eyeing him now, clearly thinking over something, but he does not comment on, or speak about what he is thinking. He merely nods instead.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be careful. Alright, I’m done. I’ll go change, grab the stuff I do have on me, and then I’ll head off. You two stay here, Erik can look after you and your, uh, shiny cube. If you do have to leave here, leave a message so that I can find you, or know where to meet you later, okay?” After a confirmation from both Loki and Erik, Stark strides off in the direction of the out building. Well, these will be a few interesting days, Loki thinks as he looks sidelong at Erik.

 

Erik is humming under his breath, a tune Loki does not know, but he listens to it for a while anyway. The older man has mended his clothes quite nicely, and Loki gladly wears the coat shirt, pants and coat again now that they are clean, dry, and not falling apart. “I had been meaning to ask,” Loki says as he looks at Erik, and then around, “why are you all alone here? This place looks like it used to have a settlement, but it’s an old one and you’re rather into technology; you cannot be from here, at least, I don’t think so.” The other man looks at him, but it is as though he is looking directly through Loki instead.

 

“You’re right,” he says, voice strangely soft for a moment. “You are right, I’m not from here. I’m from the capital, I was born there and I lived there until I was a young boy. My parents used to work for our King and Queen you know,” he says, now clearly thinking of them as a small smile plays across his thin lips. “They are not the King and Queen we have now; they took power after the Prince disappeared and the King and Queen were assassinated.” He shakes his head. “No-one knows what happened to the child; he was but a babe, barely a week old when it happened. I saw him once, the day before they all disappeared. I lived in the city for a while longer, but my parents were trusted by the old King and Queen, so they were taken away. I was placed with a family that supported the current King. I didn’t like it much, but they let me pursue my love for science and inventing, so I stayed, for a bit at least.” He shrugs. “It is better here; no rules, the horses do not complain – at least not much anyway – and my environment only serves to remind me of this land’s history. About a hundred and fifty years ago there used to be knights living in this part of Wonderland. They were the protectors of the Realm, keeping the citizens safe, but there was a terrible war. I suppose that’s how that book ‘Alice in Wonderland’ came to be written. The man who wrote it left shortly afterwards, not wanting to stay. Wonderland recovered remarkably under the rule of the royal family, but then the new King sought to take the power, and Wonderland is but a mere shell of itself. All knowledge banned, those smarter than the King hated and taken to be locked up. The King definitely has his ways to keep the crowd subdued. Instant gratification; it keeps people from asking questions, as long as they can feel what they want, when they want it for how long they want it, and nothing is ever asked or questioned. It is almost a sure-fire way not to lose power again.” Erik looks sad now, and Loki cannot imagine what it must have been like if today’s Wonderland is so terribly different from the one thirty years ago.

 

“So you moved here then. Did you never think of joining the resistance? Though, I suppose we met some of them and they were… less than friendly I suppose you could say. What do you mean with the instant gratification though?” His mind flits back to the stock exchange type place where he first met Stark. Is that what it is about then? And how would anybody even get such a thing? It makes no sense to him, at least not yet.

 

Erik looks out of it for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before he snaps out of it and looks at Loki. “They harvest emotions at the Tower, and then they supply the pure form of it to the people, enabling them to feel whatever they want, whenever they want it,” he replies gravely now, and Loki frowns. Extracting emotions? How is that even possible? “I don’t know how they do it; it’s a highly guarded process, but they do, and people get addicted to it, to feel the high or the low of love or heartbreak, to feel the exuberant joy of winning a contest, or just a simple warm glow by being reminded of a beautiful sunset you’ve experienced… They want specific emotions when they want them, in that instant, and if they are supplied they don’t ask questions. They do not question the reign of King Banner and his nobles. They don’t question the disappearance of the old king. They keep on living like this, content as long as their whims are satisfied.” Erik sighs and shakes his head sadly. To him it seems as though the knight is a man that has lost far more than he has told Loki tonight.


	5. To the Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of part 1. Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy this part as well!

**To the Tower**

 

With stark gone, Loki speaks to Erik a lot. He helps the man out by caring for the ridiculous amount of automatons that are on the premises, they chat as they work and Erik teaches him some tricks on how to survive in the wild. He’s never really had the need for any skills like these, still, here they seem to be quite useful and he eagerly absorbs what Erik is willing to teach, even if some of it seems entirely pointless or insane to him; the man has helped them before after all.

 

Erik keeps him occupied until Stark returns on the fourth day, looking a strange mix of pleased and annoyed at… something. Loki cannot tell if it is because he is returning to camp, or if it is because he is not pleased with them, but the man does not look entirely happy at least. The pleased look is easily explained though; “Hey! I got our supplies; we’ve got everything we need to head to the Tower,” Stark says by way of greeting, sliding off his horse before leading it to the others to be brushed down.

 

Loki helps with the unpacking and the brushing down of the horse. There are a lot of supplies for their trip that he had not really considered needing. Still, when Stark tells him about the path they need to take, and the marshes and woods they will be traveling through, the supplies seem to make more and more sense. It is a lot though, but by spreading them evenly over three horses and over three knapsacks they should be fine.

 

It is when they are sitting by the fire, Loki poking at a fish they are cooking on a skillet over it, that Stark tells them of what exactly happened in the city, though he is vague about his contacts, and then asks about their time spent here. “We kept _them_ company of course!” Erik tells Stark enthusiastically, motioning towards the automatons. He completely misses the look the goateed man shoots him, which is good, because the look clearly says ‘you are insane’. “I also taught our young friend quite a bit about traveling in the wild! You can never be too prepared when going out into the woods here,” the knight adds proudly before prattling on about various ways of catching a fish with an old boot, and Loki glares over the fire at Stark, mouthing ‘play nice’  at the man.

 

Stark being Stark however, does not stay quiet and Loki rolls his eyes. They will have words later, for certain. “An old boot huh?” Stark says in a tone of voice that definitely sounds like he means that Erik is the ‘old boot’ rather than using an actual old boot, and the man grins at his own little jab, because Loki cannot call it a joke. “I didn’t think you’d be able to fish with an old boot; too full of holes,” he adds. Loki now shakes his head at Stark, but it does not seem to deter Erik from speaking again.

 

“Of course you can use an old boot! You use the holes to lure the fish in!” apparently is the answer to Stark’s goading. Ah Erik, Loki thinks. He wishes to see the good in people a little too much sometimes. Stark really does not deserve to be treated so nicely while Erik is thought to be insane. He might be a little odd, but the man has survived out here for years so there must be merit to what he says and what he knows. Loki plans to take advantage of all this knowledge, as insane as it sometimes might sound.

 

“I think we’ve spoken about fishing enough for today,” Loki says kindly to Erik, shooting a small glare at Stark, who merely grins at him in a bland sort of way. “I think we should sort out the items Stark brought and then we can leave early tomorrow. The sooner we leave for the Tower, the better after all; Bruce won’t save himself.” Bruce… He misses Bruce, truly misses him. The gentle, funny, caring banter, the sweet attitude… The sooner they leave, the better, though Stark of course needs his rest after traveling for so long, so Loki won’t force them to leave too soon, but still.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Stark replies just before Erik nods enthusiastically, saying something about how he of course will help Loki with his quest to save his beloved. It earns Erik another eye roll from stark, but Loki does not comment on it just yet. “We’ll eat, I think that fish is pretty much done anyway, and then we can sort out the stuff, Princess,” Stark adds, smirking a little now. There’s a peculiar look now, Loki thinks as Stark eyes him. He wonders what it is; it looks slightly pained somehow, but he has no idea how Stark can be pained by anything he had done or said, aside from the fact that the man is a fugitive, like him. That’s probably it, the other man is probably thinking about his life before this and what they are about to do now must be what pains him.

 

“Indeed. I suppose we should eat.” The fish actually smells rather good, and there are some tubers as well that Erik got from god knows where that are roasting in the coals as well. They should be done by now too. He pulls out the tubers as Erik starts to serve the fish, Stark sitting back, watching as he waits for a plate. The tubers are quite hot, but Loki manages to divide them properly, leaves that were used for baking now carefully peeled back as he divides them among the three of them. Erik hands him a part of the fish, and some ancient looking cutlery, leaving him to pick at the fish as the tubes are still too hot to eat. The fish is nicely cooked though, the herbs used to season it matching the taste quite nicely and Loki hadn’t really expected that living out here like this could yield decent food. He just hopes that the rest of their trip will be just as good food wise; it will take them about three weeks – or so he has been told – to reach the Tower after all.

 

He gets knots in his stomach when he thinks about the Tower. If they took Bruce like they tried to take him, then what will they find when they reach their destination? Will Bruce have been put in a cell? Will they be using him to extract emotions in that secret way Erik told him about? He rather hopes Bruce is simply locked up, but he might be getting drained of his emotions and Loki cannot imagine Bruce’s love for him being used up by random citizens of Wonderland. It sends a shiver down his spine and makes the fish taste bland where it first tasted fine.

 

Had Loki been paying attention, he would have noticed Stark looking at him from across the fire, the man’s eyes not quite so subtly roving over him before resting on his face, taking in the expressions. He has seen the look of surprise over how good the food is, soon followed by the anguish of the thoughts about Bruce’s capture. Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the small flash of … it cannot quite be called hurt, but it gets close, that crosses Stark’s face. Loki is too lost in his own thoughts however, and Stark’s attention remains hidden to him.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

Dinner is a quiet affair, even if Erik sings that strange song of his between bouts of eating. By the time he is finished, Loki thinks the fish must be cold but it does not seem to bother Erik at all. Well, if he is not bothered, then Loki will not worry about it either. “Hey Princess,” Stark calls out to him from across the camp, and Loki has no idea when the man actually got up as he’d thought Stark was still across from him, “let’s go sort that stuff, huh? I kinda want to get an early night tonight.” Loki scowls at the use of the ridiculous nickname but nods; that is exactly what he had planned after all, so he cannot fault Stark for actually getting on with things.

 

“Very well,” he replies, now getting up and leaving Erik to the tidying of their little campfire and the remains of dinner. “You did tell us what you got, but it might be useful to show me as well since we will be dividing the items over three horses. I think if we are smart, we will all carry some food and we will all carry some supplies, just in case if one of the horses goes missing for whatever reason…” His mind wanders back to the Bilgesnipe that chased them around; a thing like that could easily eat a horse and if they have to go into the wild… Well, it is best to be prepared after all.

 

“Yeah, that’s a not a bad idea actually,” Stark says, now grinning at him. “Who gave it to you? The old codger over there?” He nods in Erik’s direction and Loki shakes his head. “You came up with that yourself? Oh, isn’t that boyfriend of yours lucky; you’re not only pretty but you’re smart as well!” It earns Stark another glare, but even though it’s a semi jab, Loki knows Stark actually means it and he dislikes the man just a fraction less.

 

“Anyway,” Stark quickly says, not giving Loki the time to really think on it any further, “I got us two tents. Hey, don’t look at me like that; two are faster to put up than three, and I figured we could share as we’re both guys anyway. Plus, it was easier to get two tents, and it won’t stand out as much as a whole camp! Now, moving on, I got us some food for on the road. You know, easy stuff like canned beans. Kinda bland, I know, but it’s better than not having food. Erik seems to be pretty good at fishing though, so we might have some extra food for along the way. Aside from that, I got us some more clothes since we can’t keep wearing this stuff; one set of clothes is not exactly what I’d call nice, though I suppose you probably have two now, counting that stuff Erik gave you. Uh, I think the things I got us will likely fit you better though,” at which Loki nods, because yes, Erik’s clothes were only there for when his own stuff was hanging out to dry. He’ll have a look at the clothes in a bit, it’s best if they store away the practical things first and divide the food over three horses at least. They have two tents, so that can’t be helped but be stored over two horses. Erik can take his own tent, and either he or Stark can take theirs. “I got us weapons too,” Stark quickly continues, “I’d rather not use them, but if it’s necessary we’ll have to. I didn’t want to go out unprotected though, with those suits looking for us and all that.”

 

Loki nods again. “Yes, that sounds good. Why don’t you show me the weapons first?” The weapons turn out to be a type of handguns, though they are shaped somewhat oddly; they are still L shaped, but they are a little rounder in form than regular guns. They also don’t shoot bullets and Loki feels like he is stuck in a science fiction story as a bolt of green light hits a tree trunk when he fires it. There is little kick back, which makes it easy to handle, and it should come in handy. Stark produces a gun holster from somewhere and he tries it on, practicing the drawing of the gun a few times before turning back to the other things. They make three piles of packages; two piles have a tent, three have diverse kinds of food, though canned beans seems to be prominent among all three piles, and their clothes make up the rest of their own pile.  

 

There are enough clothes to last them about a week, which is excellent. Considering how anything can be torn while out in the wild, it is good to be prepared after all, even if Erik is able to fix most tears easily enough. Loki is rather glad to find a new, untorn coat of soft wool in a slightly darker grey than he had borrowed before. It is also slightly longer than the other coat. The other had reached to his thighs, and this one reaches to just above his knees and is luxuriously warm. As they are leaving the sanctuary of the camp, he is certain he will be wearing it a lot. There are shirts as well in grey, green and black, all of them long sleeved. He picks a black shirt and tries it on, now switching from his mended clothing to some of the newer stuff Stark brought. Stark does not comment on this, but he’s watching. They will be sharing a tent however, so there is little time to be prude and Loki quickly changes the shirts and pants as well. They are a greyish pair of denims that just like the shirt, fits him like a glove. He makes a small noise of approval as he pulls on some new socks – Stark even thought of the details – and there’s a small noise from Stark. “So I take it you approve then, Princess?” Stark asks him, eyeing him a little oddly. Loki does not notice it though, and nods.

 

“Yes, these are excellent, thank you. Though I do think it might be smart to keep the mended clothing as well, just in case.” There is a nod from Stark, and their packs are then quickly fixed for the next day. They check what else Eric wants to bring as well, though they are shooed away as Erik apparently knows what to bring best himself, and they are left to their own devices as the knight goes off to ‘fix’ his pack as they likely bungled it up. By ‘they’ Erik likely only means Stark though, and Loki shakes his head as he watches the man walk off, leaving him alone at the fire with Stark.

 

He is staring into the fire, mind wandering to Bruce, though before he can get maudlin about it, he is interrupted by Stark. “So, what’s the other world like then? I mean, I do kinda want to know where I’ll be going if everything goes to shit here,” he says, eyes on him again. Loki supposes it is a valid question though, even if he does not really feel like answering. Still, Stark went through a lot of trouble to get them the supplies, so he should answer rather than wanting to wallow.

 

“It is… well, it is different. The cities aren’t so… wild. I suppose wild would be a good word, nothing is upside down unless it was meant to be, people only experience emotions when they live them, or maybe strong empaths experience them when they hear others’ stories, but we do not have bottled emotions as such. People work for a living, just like you do I suppose, though our jobs are a lot less strange and far more logical, though I suppose it depends on where you look. Generally jobs are from nine to five and after that people return home, do groceries, have dinner and spend the evening doing what they like. Personally I teach judo in my off time because I think it is fun,” Loki says, trying to think of all the things that are different between Wonderland and home. Of course home is a lot less bloodthirsty.

 

“Judo? What’s that?” Stark asks, looking just a little like he does not like not knowing new words. He is smart though, Loki supposes and that would explain wanting to know what is going on. Still, how does one simply explain society? They don’t have a royal family, but they do have politicians, even if they do not do much here in Wonderland. He should explain that to the man, though first he should answer the other’s question.

 

“It’s a Japanese martial art. Japan is a country, that is where it was invented,” he says, looking over at the man to see whether or not he follows, but there is a nod and so he continues, “I’ve been doing judo for years myself and am a brown belt, which means I am quite good,” he says, smiling slightly. “They change the colour of the belts depending on what level you are; originally I suppose, I would have had a red and white belt to indicate my level, but my country has a different system.” He shrugs. “That is how I knew how to fight; judo is a great way for self-defence, and that is the only time you are allowed to use it outside of the dojo. I find that here I need it more than I would need it at home, even though I teach others.” He makes a face at that; judo really shouldn’t be used outside of the dojo, yet here he’s had little choice.

 

Stark is nodding, though Loki can see that he likely does not understand the belt colours. Well, they don’t really make sense in why which colour is chosen, but are indicators after all. It is not important. “Other than judo, hmm. I suppose that we do not have a monarchy where I am from, though there are countries that do have them. Our politicians are actually influential; they do not have to listen to the royalty much in that most countries are democratic rather than autocratic, so there is that. I find that if you go for a walk in the woods, where I am from it is also a lot less dangerous. There may be some wild animals, but there aren’t any Bilgesnipe that will come and rip you apart when you’re not paying attention. I suppose you could say it is safer back home…”

 

“I see. I guess I’ve got a lot to learn then huh?” Loki nods at that. It would likely be a culture shock if the other man were to move to his world. Still, Stark seems rather resilient and Loki has no doubts that the man would cope somehow. They sit in silence for a while, both staring at the fire. It has grown dark and after talking for so long, having him explain all these tiny things about his world, it might be a good idea to go to sleep. Before he can open his mouth though, Stark yawns. “I think I’m going to head off. You might want to as well; I recall you saying you wanted to leave early in the morning.” Loki nods at that. Yes, he had said that.

 

“Indeed. Good night, Stark. I suppose that if there is time tomorrow, you can tell me a little bit more of what Wonderland is like. Erik had a lot to say, but you seem to have been moving in very different circles, so I would not mind hearing a little more. Perhaps we can compare some of it to my world.” Stark nods and is about to speak but is interrupted by a loud snore from somewhere – and that has to be Erik – leaving them both smiling slightly. Stark might find Erik amusing, but he seems fully capable of at least enjoying the man’s antics every once in a while.

 

“Sounds good. Well, I’ll see you in the morning then,” the other man says, and disappears to the hammock he’d been appointed by Erik. Loki tends the fire for a bit before heading off as well. Sleeping sounds like a good idea and leaving early is exactly what he wanted, so he better not waste time in doing so.

 

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

The next morning rolls around rather quickly and Loki feels like he hasn’t slept at all; thoughts of Bruce have been plaguing him all throughout the night and he kept seeing the worst case scenarios in which Bruce has been locked up or is being tortured. It makes him silent when Erik rouses him for breakfast and he eats mechanically as they sit by the campfire. Stark eyes him up again, but Loki does not really notice the man looking at him, the look of concern completely being missed by him. Likely because of this, breakfast is a quiet affair. Erik chatters a bit, though not much, and Stark broods. They eat quickly, clear up camp equally fast and the horses are saddled and packed soon after.

 

Their first day of traveling is rather uneventful. Erik sings his weird nonsense songs along the way, or points out some edible plants or flowers – which he often times picks and then gets yelled at by Stark for stopping – and Stark is often found riding next to him, though they speak little. The forest surrounding Erik’s camp is gorgeous though, even if it is dangerous, but it seems luck is at their side as the Bilgesnipe and other monsters do not get in their way. At least not yet, and at that thought Loki pulls a face, which makes Stark raise a questioning eyebrow at him. “What’s that face for, Princess? You look like you’re sucking on a lemon.”

 

Loki snorts. “I was just thinking how blissfully unexciting this day has been so far, as the last time you and I were in this forest, a Bilgesnipe tried to eat us. I was wondering if that was luck or if something is about to happen…” Stark makes a face of his own at that thought.

 

“Well I damn well hope that’s not the case! I think I’m done with trying to get killed by way too many creepy crawlies, and oh hey, my allies too! Stop thinking such gloomy thoughts, or y’know, that Bilgesnipe might just pick up on it and when it’s scented us we’re goners!” Loki is about to comment on that last bit, but Stark grins at him, which makes him certain it is a joke rather than the truth. So Bilgesnipe cannot smell people out, at least likely not from a greater distance. Good.

 

“You are terrible,” Loki complains, “your jokes are terrible, your hair is terrible and so is your sense of dress. Your survival instincts are terrible too apparently. How did I end up here with you again?” There is some eye rolling from Stark, and a huff.

 

“You got lucky, babe. That’s how you got stuck here with me! And hey, I’m sure you wouldn’t want to be stuck out here with anybody else. I’m a great catch.” He grins brightly at Loki now and starts listing virtues, which almost makes Loki wish Erik was singing out loud again as he is merely humming right now, riding behind them. Stark starts chattering about other things then, things mindless enough to actually distract Loki from Bruce and why they are heading towards the Tower, and the danger they are in constantly, as they ride on. Loki might not want to see it just yet, but he definitely could have been stuck with worse partners than Stark and Erik.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

They set up camp that night in a small clearing and Loki is extremely glad they are able to get off their horses, because he has never ridden this long, leaving him rather sore. He pitches up their tent, Stark helping Erik with the fire. There will be beans for supper as well as some tubers that Erik found along the way. The knight jovially chatters about their trip, what he saw on the way here, how they will storm the Tower and Loki listens, smiling slightly as the man’s chatter distracting him from thinking about Bruce too much.

 

Stark eyes him as he works, Loki knows, but he does not comment on it for now. It is when they finally sit down for food that Loki asks: “Do we truly not know anything else of the technology of extracting emotions?” Erik ignores him in favour of keeping eating and Stark shrugs. “Well, I guess we know a little bit, thanks to the resistance. Most of it’s kept under wraps you know? I know that they’ve got whole groups there though, from your world I mean. They’re there and they are being emotionally stimulated to give off the emotion that the scientists are trying to capture. I don’t really know how they’re inducing those kinds of emotions; you’d need some pretty scary stuff for some of them I think, but somehow they make it work. I’ve had a lot of time to think on this, considering my previous line of work and all that. I guess the machinery they use is able to detect the emotions that are strongest in the subject. My guess would be that the people that are being milked are put in an induced sleep and dreams are put into their heads so they can experience the right settings for certain emotions. The technology for the actual extraction has been kept a secret for as long as I can remember though – they only started it when Banner became the King though.” Stark is staring into the fire as he talks, Loki surprised at how much the man says since he had been quiet for most of the time during the day. On top of that; he’s surprised that what Stark is saying is actually interesting to him, and for once he doesn’t want Erik to interrupt.

 

Erik seems content to listen though, and he watches as Loki starts to talk. “That does not sound like a regular sleep though,” he says, frowning at his food. “Is it like an induced coma? Would the people still be able to wake up you think? I suppose it would make sense if they kept them sleeping as long as possible, but I am wondering how they would do that without any ill effects; I assume they wish to keep their captives healthy and hale for as long as possible…” Stark nods at that seemingly thinking Loki’s words over. It is a terrible thought, being captured and then simply being put to sleep and made to dream whatever your captors seem fit. It is no life. Perhaps the healthiest ones will be able to stay for years, probe fed and kept in a suspended state until they cannot be milked anymore. A look of horror must cross his face, because Stark raises an eyebrow at him. “Imagine being captured and staying asleep for years before they discard you… And what do they do when they discard you? Do they return you? It seems so unlikely. Do you get killed because you know too much? Or they could simply let the sleepers walk around in the woods until they get ripped to shreds by whatever is in there…”

 

Stark pales a little at his words. “You know, I hadn’t actually thought that far ahead. That’s a pretty gruesome picture you’re painting there. I guess we’ll find out for certain when we reach the Tower. I mean, if we’re breaking in there, we might as well try detouring past the labs. Well, depending on how heavily fortified they are. Considering the business side of things though, I’d have that place locked down tighter than the Prince’s virginity.” Loki rolls his eyes at that last comment and Stark smirks at him. “What? That guy is so well guarded, you’d think he’d be allowed to live at least a bit of his own life since he’s, I don’t know, our age? He’s not though; I wouldn’t be surprised if somebody wiped his ass for him and he was wearing a chastity belt.” Stark laughs and Loki makes a frustrated noise. Yes, whenever Stark’s speaking like this he’s a complete moron. Technology though… Stark seems to know a bit about that.

 

“You seem to be quite fond of technology. Then again, you’re an inventor aren’t you?” There’s a nod from the other man. He does not look entirely pleased though. “Is there something about your work that you do not like?” There’s a shrug then.

 

“There’s always stuff about my work I don’t like. You know, I think they might have used some of my ideas to actually refine that ‘sleeper’ technology. I didn’t create it for that, but that’s what it got used for and I can’t be proud of that now can I? I also couldn’t say no to the King, at least not exactly. I gave them as little information as possible, still they used it though. But hey, I had to keep my position as broker, and I guess it worked for that.” Stark sounds utterly bitter, and the small laugh he lets out sounds quite self-deprecating.  “At least my other tech’s been able to help the resistance. I know that only marginally makes up for it, I know.” Stark quiets down then, staring into the fire moodily and Loki knows he should not ask for more right now. It is clearly a sore topic to Stark, so he leaves it be for now and finishes his dinner. He is absolutely knackered; after having slept so poorly the night before, he is going to be asleep in no time tonight and he does not wait until long after dinner before heading off, wishing the others a good night. Loki has no idea when Stark joins him in the tent; by that time he’s already out like a light.

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

 

The next morning Loki helps with breakfast as Stark takes down the tent, joining them at the fire when he’s finished. He is handed a plate of food by Loki and nods at him, Loki nodding back in acknowledgement. “We’re going to press on again today,” Erik starts as he grins at them, “and I am hoping we’ll make better way than we did yesterday! You must be slowly getting used to riding now am I correct?” he asks, directed at Loki. He nods cautiously. Yes he’s getting used to riding, but he’s still somewhat sore from the previous day.  If they ride any longer today, he will definitely get cramps along the way as well as saddle sores at the end of it he is certain. He makes a face at the thought and Stark snickers at it, likely knowing what Loki must be thinking about as he’s shifting around where he’s sitting.

 

“Yes, I think I will be fine today, thank you Erik.” He speaks through clenched teeth almost as he has to stop himself from whacking Stark over the head for his mirth. Schadenfreude is never funny, at least not if you are the person that is on the receiving end of it.

 

After that their breakfast is finished quickly and they pack the last things onto the horses before setting off again. The first hour or two are entirely uneventful. Stark ends up riding next to him again, Erik riding before them and singing some strange song in a language that Loki does not understand. Erik could just be singing in gibberish though, for all he knows. “So what else did you invent then?” Loki ends up asking Stark. The other man eyes him for a bit and then smirks a little.

 

“So you wanna know about my inventions huh? Well, I guess it’s only a matter of time before you’d cave and see how awesome I am!” Loki rolls his eyes at that and sighs at the man’s words.

 

“Yes, you are so awesome. Aside from that, it is also very quiet right now so I thought we might talk of that one subject you do actually know something about, as opposed to your supposed awesomeness in other fields. Tell me though; what else did you make? Has anything been used by more people here, or did those inventions stay closer to home?” There’s a longsuffering sigh from Stark.

 

“Fine, yeah, I guess I could tell you a little bit about that, but only so you’ll finally see how great I am!” Loki is flashed with a blinding grin, at which he makes a face, but it does not seem to deter Stark in the slightest. “I’ve got my own lab, well I used to have my own lab I guess? All my personal projects that I really value aren’t in that place though; too easy to be busted down by the suits and then they’d end up taking everything, which isn’t something I don’t want to, or need to happen. So uh, I’ve got two robots that help me out in my other lab – the one the suits _don’t_ know about. I made the first one when I was a kid. He’s kinda stupid, but I just can’t get rid of him. I regularly threaten to give him away though, when he’s misbehaving. I guess it kinda works?” Stark laughs and starts to describe the robots – one named Dum-e and the other named U – and how they generally ‘help’ him as he’s working on stuff. Talking about the bots lights up Stark’s entire face and Loki finds that he does not mind listening to Stark prattle on about the apparent adventures of Dum-e and U. He even ends up laughing at the robots’ antics as told by Stark once or twice himself, which is surprising. It prompts Stark to talk even more though, but it means their trip passes faster as well.

 

They only rest briefly during lunch, which is some of the fish they saved from breakfast along with some bread and cheese. Loki supposes the bread and cheese will only last for the first week; mouldy bread does not sound very nice after all, but Erik informs them that the heavy, dark bread will keep for at least two and that they’ll likely only have to get a little more creative with their lunch during the third week. Well, they will just have to see what will happen once they get to week three Loki supposes.

 

The rest of the ride passes equally fast when Stark starts to talk about his inventions again. It is like a dam has been broken and Stark will not shut up. He must be really passionate about his work. He tells a lot, but never really mentions any important details. Loki supposes Stark must be used to it, not wanting to say too much just in case his work might end up being taken and getting used against himself. Or it gets taken and is used to improve the sleeper technology, which is also something Loki would imagine being an extremely sore point. Stark does not mention the sleepers again though, only sticking to the things that he can tell Loki about with a broad grin that widens every time Loki asks a question. During dinner conversation is still going about the technology, Erik chiming in every now and then as well, which is absolutely hilarious as he surprises Stark by asking a few good questions Loki had not thought to ask at all.

 

This pattern continues for the first part of their journey; Stark happily chattering about tech, Loki and Erik listening and asking questions, Loki occasionally telling the other men about the technology from his world. He’s enjoyed staying up to date on technology back home and learning as much as he can about it, so he shares his stories about the latest useless gadgets that he actually does enjoy using. It is nothing as wild or fancy as the things Stark comes up with, but still it is fun. Stark seems entirely outraged at most of the gadgets Loki has, wants or likes, and Loki takes some enjoyment from talking about the strangest technological ‘advances’ that he knows about in his world. It is good. Traveling like this isn’t bad at all, and while he thinks of Bruce, there are other things that have him occupied as well and it keeps him from fretting too much; there is so little he can do right now after all. Everything will change again when they reach the Tower.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

“You know, my dad used to take me riding,” Stark says about a week into their travels. “He’s the reason I’m able to ride as well as I do; lots of folks in the city can’t ride, you know.” He doesn’t know, and this is a very different topic to technology as well, so Loki simply looks at Stark curiously, because this is something Stark has not talked about before. It stays at that because the topic of tech soon is broached again by the other man, and he happily talks about that, ignoring anything to do with his family life, though Loki does not try to pry.

 

The next time the inventor mentions his family is about two days later as they pass some wild roses. “My mother used to have a garden full of them,” Stark says, nodding at the roses. “She took really good care of them. The upkeep was a lotta work though.” The man smiles wistfully and Loki nods, imagining having a garden like that.

 

“My mother never did garden; no space,” Loki replies, though he’s certain Frigga would be great at it. ”We’ve always lived in the city. When we did have a garden it was mostly a patch of grass where Thor and I would play, or where Thor and his friends would play. It had a tree though, and I used to read there. Very relaxing.” When he wasn’t being harassed by Thor’s friends it was relaxing at least, but Stark does not need to know that. The man nods, smiling just a little.

 

Every single time Stark chooses to share a little personal story Loki is surprised; to him it felt as though the other had wanted to keep his distance, but seems as though he is slowly letting that go. There are some more stories about his robots and how his dad had frowned when he’d first built them, stories of Stark’s mother and how beautiful she was. It makes Loki share some stories of Frigga having to go to events with Odin and looking marvellous. It makes him miss his mother, which he does not say out loud because Stark’s already mentioned that his parents are dead and that he’s the only one of them left in Wonderland still. Apparently there were no pets for Stark either as a child; just like Odin, Howard considered it too much of a hassle. Loki mentions he’s always wanted a cat, but even now he rather lacks the time for it by doing work and then teaching the judo classes the rest of the time. It would be a shame to have a cat and not be able to raise it properly.

 

They talk a lot those two weeks after that first personal detail has been shared. Sometimes it is about entirely inconsequential things like wanting a cat, to more personal things on how either of them got raised, and what they have been doing with their life. Loki’s not sure where he had been headed, save that he was together with Bruce and that it felt like they had been going towards something beautiful together. Of course Loki still had no idea what exactly he wanted from his work, but it kept him busy and Bruce… Well, they were good together.

 

“I’ve had some lovers too you know,” Stark tells him nonchalantly after Loki’s shared a story about Bruce and how they had met. Stark grins at him. “I usually run into them in the city, flirt a little. Usually it’s just a one night thing, but I’ve had a few lovers that lasted longer… Those were special. I’m pretty good in the sack you know? They never had anything to complain, but hey, when you’re as awesome as me it’s hard to do anything wrong!” Any lover related story after that leaves Loki’s ears red as they ride, thanks to Stark’s graphic descriptions of certain lovers and it is uncomfortable really.

 

Most of the stories are shared while out riding, the others are shared either around their campfire or in their tent when Loki’s trying to sleep. He swears Stark is just trying to get him to crack when he’s trying to sleep and suddenly there’s another story about a lover the man used to have. All of that though, it’s caused them to simply amicably chat rather than Loki hating Stark opening his mouth. A lot of stories still have Loki rolling his eyes, but it is mostly good naturedly now, leaving the other man grinning at him as he launches into a tale. He could have done without the shoulder bumping though, as Stark seems to have gotten rather fond of that. Still, sitting together at the campfire and talking is something Loki ends up looking forward to rather than despising, and Stark is a person he comes to like – after having gotten to know a lot of the man’s quirks from his tales – rather than disliking him as he had done before they started their journey to the Tower. Strange how only a few weeks can make such a difference, but he supposes they rather have been spending a lot of time together…

 

\--- --- --- --- ---

Erik is sound asleep in his tent, having gone to bed sooner than Loki is used to with him, but he cannot complain. Stark is sitting next to him, occasionally poking at their campfire, the silence between them companionable. Over the past three weeks he has gotten to know Stark better, having had many opportunities to talk now. They are almost at the Tower, and while that adds some tension, it is not unpleasant. It is more of an anticipation for Loki; they are going somewhere where they are not allowed to be, they will be saving Bruce.

 

…Bruce. Bruce has been less on his mind. He knows why he is here; he is here to save his lover from that Tower, from the King and his consorts. Still, he has been speaking so much to Stark, who actually turned out to be quite smart and funny when he wishes to be. It was… surprising to say the least. Over the past three weeks Stark seems to have lessened the physical distance between them significantly as well, something that Loki has not really noticed until Stark bumps him by accident just now. There is a lot of space around the fire, yet Stark is sitting quite close and Loki finds that he does not want Stark to move; the warmth and the other man’s presence being comforting somehow.

 

He feels mildly guilty; Bruce should be the one to sit next to him like this, but Bruce is not there and Stark is. When Stark is in a good mood he is quite enjoyable to be around. He seems to enjoy sparring with Loki, challenging him rather than going along with him and it is refreshing… “Just a little while longer huh?” Stark says, breaking the silence as his hand brushes against Loki’s very lightly as he leans back, supporting his weight by placing his hands on the ground, Stark’s right hand next to Loki’s left. He stares into the fire, gaze unfocussed as he seems to think their trip over. For a moment Loki wonders if Stark knows he keeps making contact like this, or if it is entirely subconscious.

 

“Indeed. You must be glad; it should not be too long now before you can either get back to your life, or you can at least take the ring and get a better position for yourself.” There is a nod from Stark before he looks over at Loki. His expression does not show that he is pleased. “You do not seem happy though,” Loki observes, frowning slightly. “I cannot believe that you are very satisfied with camping here, so you must be dissatisfied by how things will likely end, providing we do not get shot the moment we reach the Tower.” Stark is still looking at him, his expression showing that he is struggling in finding an answer it seems.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I’ll be glad when we’re not up against the King, even though I know it needs to be done I suppose. You’re wrong about the travelling though… I do enjoy it, well, I’m enjoying it right now, in moments like these.” Loki’s eyebrows rise at that. Moments like these? Stark snorts deprecatingly. “I got to know you pretty decently these past few weeks. You’re fun to be around okay? So I’ve been enjoying these past few weeks in that respect and you’ll be back to your own world after this, so I’m … I’m not looking forward to that.” Well, that’s incredibly direct, Loki thinks and suddenly he is perfectly aware of just how close Stark is sitting. He can feel a blush creep along his cheeks as Stark stares at him, the other man’s hand now moving slightly so that his fingers brush Loki’s.

 

He should pull away. He has Bruce to think about after all, but there’s just something about Stark that he finds so very hard to pull away from. There seems to be something between them, something that he had not noticed at the beginning, but that is becoming more and more apparent as they interact, something that he does not share with Bruce. He cannot exactly put into words what it is, but it is there and Stark… has he felt it as well? The brush of fingers is no longer accidental, the other man’s hand covering his as he turns to face Loki properly. “I can’t say what it is about you,” Stark begins and Loki is rooted to the spot, “I just… I don’t want you to leave.” He laughs again. “It’s stupid right? You’re here to rescue your lover and now I’m spouting this stuff at you. Every time you mention him I keep seeing myself being the one that holds you in my arms instead of him, I see myself laughing along with you at the jokes you make, I see myself comforting you when you’re down and I just… I know that’s not right.” Stark’s voice sounds strained and Loki thinks he probably hadn’t wanted to confess like this. It makes his heart skip a beat though, the feelings that are clear from Stark’s words lodging themselves in Loki’s chest. It is a different feeling to how he cares for Bruce, it seems to burn brighter, it is confusing.

 

It does not stop him from leaning in and pressing his lips against Stark’s. For a moment the man is perfectly still against him, but then he is pressing back against Loki, a hand coming up to rest against his cheek. The angle is not optimal and when the kiss is deepened Stark moves to straddle him, Loki clutching at him for a dizzying moment. Stark’s kiss is unlike any other he has ever had, Stark feeling impossibly warm against him. Loki is uncertain whether he is doing this as some kind of goodbye or for another reason, but he knows he cannot push Stark away; he needs this. _They_ need this.

 

When Stark pulls back the question is clear in his eyes, but Loki shakes his head; he does not know what to say, what he should say. He knows what he feels though and words will not be able to convey his feelings properly. He pulls Stark in for another kiss, letting his hands slide along the other’s sides before pulling his shirt upwards and slipping his hands under the thin fabric. Stark’s breath hitches and he gasps into the kiss, hips bucking against Loki’s lightly. It makes him groan as he rapidly grows hard and the contact, the friction is far too little. Loki’s hands skimming higher, wanting to touch all of Stark, but he is pressed against the ground then, the other’s lips moving to his jaw, making Loki the one that gasps lightly. Stark’s hands are now sliding down, slowly unbuttoning the shirt he is wearing.

 

Half of the buttons on his shirt have been undone when a loud snore comes from Erik’s tent and they startle. Loki laughs a moment later, feeling incredibly light. He pushes Stark off him before standing and holding out his hand to the other so they can head to their own tent. The tents are not next to each other but more opposite each other, so they should not wake Erik up. A look of doubt crosses Stark’s face but Loki will have none of that. He holds his hand a little closer, eyeing him intently until Stark takes it. He leads the other over to the tent. Stark closes the flap and Loki takes a seat on their bedding. It is clear then that the doubt still has not left Stark, but when he is in range Loki pulls him in close so that the other is straddling him again. Loki kisses him, a hand sliding underneath Stark’s shirt, the other at the back of the man’s neck so he will not move away because there is no room for doubt. Not tonight.

 

Again Tony’s breath hitches and Loki continues to explore his body, all thoughts of guilt having fled his own mind at least temporarily. The hesitancy Stark had is gone as well and he presses against Loki now, pushing him down into the bedding, hands sliding back to the shirt that is still stubbornly half buttoned up. Erik’s snores cannot be heard this time as Stark continues to undress him, now managing to slide the shirt off Loki’s shoulders and discarding it. He does not get the chance to undress the other man as he is being stripped of his clothes, neither of them speaking as if afraid to break the spell. Is he afraid to break the spell? Is it even a spell? He knows he wants this though, he is certain about that. He looks up at the other as Stark momentarily stops moving, pulling back to look at him when he is fully naked. It seems Stark is not afraid any longer of breaking the spell though. “God, you’re beautiful,” he says, and as if he realizes just how sappy he sounded, Stark turns slightly red, but Loki cannot help but be incredibly pleased by the praise.

 

“I do think you are at an unfair advantage now; I demand you dress down,” he replies, practically leering at Stark. It is rather unfair that he is naked but Stark is still half dressed. He wants to see the man as he is, he wants to memorize the rise and dips of Stark’s muscles with his hands and mouth, needing to feel that ridiculous warmth Stark exudes when he is with Loki. He sits up, Stark in his lap again as he rids the other man of his shirt, groaning in frustration when he finds there is a wife beater underneath it as well. “You are too overdressed,” he comments, making Stark laugh.

 

“Call me Tony okay?  I’ve got so many dirty things planned for you, so you really ought to call me by my given name.” Loki smirks at that and pulls him in for a kiss, slowly moving the wife beater upwards. His hands come to a halt on the man’s chest though, as he pulls back surprised, his fingers having landed on a rather large ridge of scar tissue. “Long story,” Tony says, “I’ll tell you later okay?” and Loki nods at that, Tony now actually helping him by getting undressed.

 

“Your given name’s Anthony isn’t it?” The other shivers and Loki smirks. “I think I would rather call you that. Are you _up_ for it _Anthony_?” He laughs, Tony growling in obvious frustration as he rolls his hips against Loki’s, who moans. “Kiss me,” he demands, and Tony obliges as Loki undoes the belt, craving more skin to skin contact than they are having right now. He can feel Tony’s hand slide into his hair, the other skimming across his abdomen to tease at the trail of coarse hair leading downwards. He gasps at the light sensation, fumbling with the button on Tony’s pants that he gets undone just as Tony’s lips slide down to where his neck and shoulder meet. He has always been sensitive there and it seems that Tony is very easily finding all his weak spots. He can feel Tony’s teeth scrape at the skin before the man starts sucking and oh yes, that will certainly leave a mark. The thought of being marked by Anthony is… well, he lets him know just how pleased he is by moaning somewhat lewdly.

 

Pushing Tony back, Loki makes certain that he ends up in the bedding next to him so that he may finally take off the man’s pants, not to mention shoes. Why is Tony still wearing shoes? “… Why are you still wearing shoes?” There’s a shrug and a small grin from Anthony at which Loki growls; it is slightly cocky and it he needs to not see it so he kisses it away, letting his want for Tony shine through, before returning to the man’s shoes… and _socks_. “You wear too much,” he complains again, though he rationally is well aware that Tony is wearing a normal amount of clothing, but right now it definitely is too much.

 

When he is finally able to tug off the other’s pants, socks and shoes now long gone, his boxers are removed at the same time. He knows he is impatient, but the look Anthony is giving him is… Well, the man is looking at him like he has not eaten in weeks and Loki is his first meal after that time. Bruce never looks at him this way, a small voice in the back of his head supplies. Loki shakes his head slightly to get rid of it; his attention needs to be on the man before him, not on other things. Pants now discarded in a corner, Loki finds he is being pulled close again, Tony’s lips against his as their bodies are pressed flush. He gasps at the feeling of the other’s cock hot and hard against him, which is apparently enough of a distraction to have him pressed back into the bedding, Tony straddling him. The kiss is not broken though, Tony’s hands now roaming freely as Loki tries to hold onto something, only finding the smooth skin and muscle of Tony’s shoulders beneath his hands. He ends up clinging to the man as they kiss, Tony rolling his hips and Loki moans into the other’s mouth, the friction deliciously tormenting as they move.

 

Tony’s lips slide to the side of his mouth and then slide lower to his jaw, nipping occasionally as he goes. Just as Tony reaches the junction where neck and shoulder meet again the rain starts to fall outside, thunder rumbling in the distance. The other man does not seem to hear it, but Loki finds it nice to listen to the pattering of the rain on the canvas of the tent as pleasure is being taken from him so gently and innocently, yet oddly fiercely at the same time. Anthony is not rough, but he is very certain in his movements as though he knows what he wants and what will make Loki shiver. It is that thought that makes Loki keen low in his throat just before a slight bruise is sucked onto the skin of his neck. Tony must have thought of doing these things before now. The others hands wander, sliding over his chest, his sides, through his hair and only occasionally touching a nipple or coming close to another sensitive area. It is sweetly frustrating and time seems to go both extremely fast and torturously slow. He is surprised by the moan he lets out when Tony finally does tease at his nipples with his mouth, alternating sucking licking and nibbling. Never mind that the goatee hair also scratches against the skin around it and it is unlike what he is used to. It has him roll his hips against Tony’s even harder, moaning as he arches into the man’s touches. “Stop teasing,” he manages to get out, but he only gets a smirk and a kiss in return.

 

Oh so slowly Tony works his way downwards, trailing kisses from Loki’s chest down to his navel, fingers again teasing across his hips and the trail of hair. By now Loki _wants_ so much. “…Anthony, please,” he pleads, but there is a soft shake of the other man’s head. It tells him to be patient and right now Loki is anything but patient. He groans in frustration but then Tony dips a tongue into his navel, making him remember just how far Tony is, especially when this time, Tony’s hands move lower than his hips. The anticipation is killing him.

 

All of a sudden the other pulls back, moving away from Loki until he is at the end of the bedroll on which Loki is sprawled. “You are gorgeous like this, do you know that?” Tony asks, voice low and slightly rough. Loki almost laughs at those words, but the look on the man’s face stops him, and instead they look at each other for a moment in silence, only the rain and the thunder audible outside.

 

Tony is the one to break the silence as he crawls close again, now spreading Loki’s legs and settling between them. His hands placed on Loki’s hips slide lower and Loki reflexively clutches onto the bedding as he feels Tony’s thumbs slide across the dip of his hips, the ghost of a breath hot against his cock. He can’t really remember the last time he was this hard, and he does not get much time to think about it either; one hand slides low enough to take the base of his cock and Tony licks from base to top, making him forget where he is for a moment. The man’s hand is incredibly warm around him, and that tongue… Oh that tongue. Such a simple move, but the other just looks so incredible while doing it, Loki cannot help but stare. The slit of his cock is being tongued next and now he’s moaning loudly, not even able to listen to the rain hit the tent anymore as Tony swallows him down. Tony slides the tip of his tongue over the slit, pressing gently and then harder, doing it again and again. Clutching onto the bedding just won’t suffice any longer and Loki lets a hand shakily settle in Tony’s hair as he moans the man’s name. “…Ah – Anthony!” Reflexively he tightens his hold on Tony’s hair, though he tries not to buck up into Tony’s mouth, or to push him downwards. It is terribly hard not to do either however.

 

Loki knows that Tony has no mercy in this case and he does however he pleases, the man’s free hand sliding down to his balls, rolling them gently, again surprising Loki with how warm he is, and occasionally teasing a finger against the perineum, making him writhe in the bedding. Anthony’s tongue moves from teasing at the tip of his cock to slide against the side of it along ar large vein at the side. He growls at the teasing, having had enough but Tony does not listen to him, still doing as he pleases. The finger rubbing against his perineum becomes more and more persistent, now occasionally sliding lower to tease at his entrance. When it is almost too much, Tony takes his cock in his mouth and starts sucking, still tonguing lightly at the vein, but mostly working on getting him off. The hot, wet heat is ridiculous and Loki’s grip on Tony’s hair cannot be pleasant, still the man does not comment on it as he keeps sucking wetly. It is a slightly sloppy blowjob, but oh is it good. The feeling of it as well of the sounds that Anthony is making… It is too much.

 

Too soon he gets out a garbled warning that he is about to come, but Tony does not pull back as he swallows Loki down when he comes still, only pulling away and licking his lips when Loki is done. It takes Loki a moment or so to get down from the haze of climax, but he does catch Tony licking his lips. It makes him want to do the same things and more to the other man, and the want must be so very clear on his face, because he is being kissed a moment later, tasting himself on Anthony’s lips. It is terribly arousing.

 

“Tell me that you have lubricant with those ridiculous supplies you’ve brought,” Loki murmurs against Tony’s lips, his hands now wandering again as he needs to touch Tony wherever he can reach. There’s a huffed laugh and a small nod, though Tony has to pull away to rummage through his bag in order to reach the stuff. It takes a minute or two, but then there is a triumphant ‘Aha!’ and soon Tony is back between his legs, this time Loki pulling him up for a kiss. “I do not know what I want more; me having you or you having me. Considering how I may take another minute or so however, I do think I am all yours to do with as you please tonight.” Loki smirks dirtily, Tony grinning back at him.

 

“Oh baby, I like it when you talk dirty. Go and lie on your stomach, so I can tease all of those delicious moans out of you again.” Loki does as he is bid, placing a pillow under his hips, making it slightly more comfortable. He hears the cap of the bottle snap open and a moment later snap closed. What he expects is a cold finger to touch him, but instead he is slowly spread, and the lubricant is skin warm when Tony does tease a finger against him, this time more insistently. He rubs in a circle before pressing gently but firmly, pushing in slowly as Loki adjusts. It makes him shiver, just how gentle Tony is, but even now he is still certain when he slides in another finger, leaving Loki moaning and pressing back against Tony as he is being filled so excruciatingly slowly. His lover takes his time though – and Loki thinks he cannot call Tony anything else but a lover as this certainly is no quick fuck. He is thoroughly prepared, Tony muttering filthy things to him as he works and _oh_ this is good. Tony takes his time before adding yet another finger, and Loki feels so full as he is spread, getting a little time to adjust before Tony moves those very talented fingers. Finger fucking is not exactly what Loki had expected, but Tony is a great big tease as he slides them in and out, occasionally scissoring slightly to stretch him some more. Fuck. He wants to be had so badly right now, he wants so badly for Tony to claim what so very obviously is his…

 

“I wish to see you when you take me,” Loki says, feeling he is properly stretched and ready for Tony. He wants to remember Tony’s face as the other slides into him. There is a grunt from the man as he pulls back and suddenly Loki is flipped around, being kissed soundly again. He has his arms around Tony’s neck now, not wanting to break the kiss on one side, but on the other side needing to see the man’s face properly, to see his expression, as he takes what he wants. Tony is the one to break the kiss though so he can look at him again, a myriad of emotions crossing his face as he takes in the sight of Loki. It makes Loki shiver in Tony’s arms. He hasn’t known Tony that long, they will likely crash and burn. If every step of the way is like this though, he might not even hesitate to go along with it.

 

Tony positions himself then, looking at Loki questioningly, at which Loki nods ever so lightly. They both moan at the sensation of Tony pressing into him, Loki not taking his eyes off the other, noting how his eyes flutter shut, squeezing tightly for a moment as he is clearly trying to stop himself from moving. Loki feels incredibly full in a good way and he appreciates the moment given to him to adjust, clinging to Tony for a moment and enjoying the other’s warmth. When it becomes too much to bear though, he grunts. “Move already,” he says, his words jolting the other out of his momentary stupor. He is kissed again as Tony starts moving. It is glorious.

 

They rock together, bodies now slick with sweat, Loki tightly holding onto Tony, one hand in the man’s hair, the other simply around his neck. Their lips sliding together in the same way their bodies are moving and it is absolutely ridiculous. It should not be this good with a person the first time you sleep with them but it is. There is a compatibility there that he is unaccustomed to. The way Tony moves with him in a gentle but steady rhythm is just perfect. Loki has had good sex in the past, especially with Bruce, but this is something else entirely and he is quite certain that if this is what Anthony is like with him, Loki does not want to give it up. He will go and save Bruce; it is his fault Bruce was captured after all, but his heart… His heart has changed. If they crash and burn, then so be it; in this moment, and all those moments after this, he is Tony’s.

 

Tony grunts as Loki feels himself getting close, feeling himself growing tighter around Tony until he cannot hold back anymore and moans the other man’s name again. “Anthony!” he shivers, the shock of orgasm washing over him. “I am yours…” He does not catch the look on the other man’s face at those words, but he feels the shock in how Tony’s hips stutter momentarily before he resumes his pace, ignoring the mess between them though he kisses Loki again fiercely, thrusting just a little harder now until he is swept over the edge as well. They lie together in silence, catching their breath for a moment or so before Loki gets up and finds a cloth that he pours water on from his skein so they may clean up. They need to travel again in the morning, and he does not really want to stop, preferably having Tony himself that very same night, but rationally he knows that it is not smart if they wish to be alert still in the morning.

 

Loki wordlessly cleans them off, not handing Tony the cloth but wiping him down with it instead. It earns him a strange look from Tony, but Loki does not care. He merely finishes his task, discards the cloth and moves close, pulling his lover in for a leisurely kiss and settling under the blankets after. Tony follows his example, also not speaking though there are things on his mind, Loki is certain. He pulls Loki close and Loki ends up drifting off with an arm across Tony’s chest, a silly smile on his face as he does so.

 

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

The next morning finds them tangled together and everything they did the previous night comes crashing back to him. For a moment he feels oddly empty about it, surprised that there is no guilt sweeping through him like a tidal wave. Tony is still impossibly warm and wrapped up in the other man like this Loki cannot find any reason to feel guilty. Is this what Tony will want though? For the two of them? He can’t say yet, they will need to speak of this, that is for certain, but for now Loki will enjoy what he can get. He will have to speak to Bruce when they free him and it will be painful, but he is certain that he’s making the right decision.

 

When Tony wakes up though, there is a moment of disorientation for the man before he looks at Loki with a panicked expression. “So uh, it wasn’t a dream huh?” Tony asks, voice scratchy with sleep, now disentangling himself from Loki. Loki shakes his head at the question, surprised at the man’s discomfort. “We should get dressed, since we still need to head for the Tower and all that, y’know?” And yes, Loki does know, but that does not explain their night together and why Tony is acting so strange right now.

 

“…Why don’t you go ahead then and I will tidy up here so breaking up camp is easier,” is what he ends up saying rather than ‘Why are you behaving like that?’. There’s a nod from Stark, who dresses quickly and leaves Loki by himself, wondering what exactly is going on. Loki dresses more slowly, packing away the things they have lying around in the tent before he joins the others for breakfast. Erik eyes the both of them oddly the moment he spots Loki, but he says nothing.

 

Loki wonders if he actually knows something is going on or whether he simply saw something off just now. He supposes it does not matter though; Tony is keeping his distance, as Loki sat down next to him he sits for a moment before getting up and stretching, poking at the fire and then sitting down again closer to Erik. It makes absolutely no sense. Loki shoots Tony a look, but it is ignored by the other man and breakfast. Aside from Erik’s prattling on about how he misses his automatons already, is a rather quiet affair.

 

He ends up riding next to Tony occasionally, but the man still does not say much to him aside from speaking of extremely general things. The topic of Bruce is avoided altogether, even though they both know why they are heading to the Tower. Loki tries to start a conversation on it once or twice, but Tony keeps changing the topic. Halfway throughout the day Loki falls silent and stays that way for the rest of the day until dinner. He helps Erik prepare it as Tony sets up their tents, Erik building the fire and Loki preparing some kind of bird that Erik managed to catch along the way. He still has no idea how the man keeps doing it, especially considering he always uses strange things to get food, like fishing with an old boot. It does not really matter though; it will be a nice change from the beans. There are some tubers left over from the other day as well, and he’s got them roasting in the coals. The bird should be done cooking faster than the tubers anyway if he puts it on a spit correctly.

 

Again Tony seats himself across from him rather than next to him as he would have even the day before. He has not mentioned wanting to share a tent with Erik though, so Loki assumes, for now, that they are at least in the same tent that night. He will have to talk to the man then, he thinks, because it truly is none of the knight’s business. They eat dinner, Loki and Erik chatting during as Tony is rather quiet, before they sit around for a little while and then clean up the remnants of dinner. After that Erik takes his leave, leaving Loki alone with a somewhat uncomfortable looking Tony.

 

Loki knows he is being eyed up by Tony, and when he looks he finds a strange expression on the man’s face; it is a mixture of doubt and there is some anger there too he thinks, though why he cannot say. “You have been acting oddly today. You are looking oddly at me right now. What is going on, Anthony?” Tony was not nearly so indecisive the night before. He glares at the other man for a moment before it hits him. What if it had not felt so different, like such a connection to Tony and all he thinks now is that Loki is just some cheater? This thought surprises him for a moment and then it makes him feel… well, it makes him feel down really, even if he does not try to show it. If Tony feels that way, he won’t be with Loki and Loki knows he cannot stay with Bruce because that connection just is not there, even if he still cares for the man.

 

“I’m not acting weird,” Tony says in answer to his question. “You’re acting weird, but hey really, who’s looking right? Maybe we should’ve brought a third tent after all.” The ‘so I won’t have to sleep next to you’ is left entirely unsaid and Loki still does not understand this, not at all. If he is completely honest with himself, it hurts. Then again, what had he been expecting? It is not as though Tony owes him anything, even if they did spend the night together.

 

“I see,” Loki says, voice a little stiff, “I suppose I will retire for the night then. I will see you in the morning.” There is a small nod from the other man and Loki sets off for their tent, knowing he probably will not be able to sleep anytime soon. Being in the tent trying to get to sleep is better than sitting out here with Tony, who is going to ignore what happened it seems. Once he’s in the tent he dresses down and slides between the covers of his bedroll, though sleep is slow to come and he tosses and turns until the other man enters the tent, and then Loki goes entirely still.

 

Stark undresses and lies down on his side of the tent, though again the tension is palpable and Loki… Loki cannot stand it. “Are you truly going to act like last night did not happen? I truly would hate to see you do such a thing, Tony. It was… It was unlike anything I have experienced before.” Loki turns and sees that the other man’s shoulders have tensed entirely, and then Tony sighs.

 

“Yeah I was going to ignore it. You came to Wonderland for a reason right? Well, why don’t we just stick to that reason.” The man sounds pained, but Loki still does not get his reasoning.

 

“So what happened the other night was what? Was it just a dalliance then? It did not feel like a dalliance to me, Tony.” At that Tony turns around to face him and sits up.

 

“You’ve got a guy. You’re here to rescue him. It _can’t_ be more than a dalliance, as you so nicely call it, because that’s not how things work, not here and not where you are from. Leave it, okay? Yesterday night didn’t happen.” At that he lies down again, back facing Loki once more. “G’night,” Tony says, and after that he is quiet, leaving Loki to speak to a wall, because there is no answer, no matter what Loki says.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- ---

 

The next morning Tony is still quiet and he only really speaks to Loki when he has to. Loki tries his hardest to get Tony to talk, but the other man stubbornly keeps acting the way he does, ignoring their night together. It is only a few more days to the Tower, and they should have been more careful, but Loki’s mind is filled with Tony and their night together so when he suddenly finds Erik nowhere to be seen, there is a small troop of black suited men on horses heading for them. _Crap._ Suits. They have to get out of there. Both he and Tony turn the horses around, and Loki is wondering where the hell Erik went, but he can figure that out later; the only thing that is important now is fleeing and staying out of the hands of the suits.

 

Loki spurs on his horse, which is already breathing heavily from the sudden panic, wild eyed as Loki steers it through the trees. There really is only one way to go, and that is back. How could they not have noticed a pack of suits like that? They should have known better; the closer they get to the Tower, the more danger they would obviously be in and Loki was dumb enough to let his mind be occupied with other things that in the grand scheme of things, are not as important now.

 

All they can do now is ride on. There is a small rocky passage that they will have to go through up ahead and it is such a likely place for an ambush that Loki is worried. Perhaps they can still fight their way out of this though. He can feel his horse struggle to keep up with this brutal pace after the trekking over the past few weeks, its flanks moving in a harsh rhythm as its hooves thunder across the packed dirt trail. The passage looms up before him, and soon the light is swallowed up by rocky walls. There is shouting behind him then, and he looks back. Tony’s horse, instead of going into the passage, takes a sharp right and Tony disappears from view, leaving half the suits following him, and the other half chasing after Anthony.

 

Just as he expected, just before he reaches the end of the passage, it is blocked by more suits and his horse comes to a halt, Loki almost being launched off of it as the stop is so sudden. Two suits come from behind the horses in front of him and pull him off the horse. There is little use to struggle now; he is surrounded. Tony though… With luck Tony will have gotten away. “Cuff him,” comes the command from behind the horses somewhere, and soon Loki is cuffed with strange looking cuffs that look older than the other tech the suits are carrying. As though the cuffs are not enough, chains are used as well and Loki would roll his eyes if he was not entirely aware of the miserable situation he is currently in. Great. He is gagged as well with a muzzle that has to be designed as a torture device; it is made of some sort of metal and it chafes uncomfortably. Still, he will bear it because very likely he will be taken to the Tower now. With luck he will end up in the same cell as Bruce.  Tony is the one on his mind as he’s being dragged along though, and not Bruce. Loki knows what his priorities are, but he cannot help let his mind wander to Tony. Their night might have been brief, Tony might have panicked, but Loki hopes that it was just as important to him as it was to Loki. With luck Tony will keep out of the hands of the suits, and Loki will be able to get Bruce out. After that he will have to see how things go, but first he needs to focus on their escape before he can find his way to Tony again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my betas that helped me nitpick a little. I also would like to thank Mimi, who's been doing the art for my bang. Thank you! :)


End file.
